Unexpected Outcomes
by EverydayGleek
Summary: Rachel is in love with Quinn. Quinn is dating Puck. Santana is in love with Brittany. Brittany is dating Artie. What happens when Santana and Rachel team up and come up with a plan to win over the girls they love? Will they succeed on winning them over or will they develop new feelings that take them both by surprise? AU set during junior year. Pezberry Endgame!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way. I knew it was wrong. So very wrong. But I couldn't help how I felt and I didn't know how long I could fight these feelings. These stupid, unbearable feelings.

I, Rachel Berry, am in love with one of my best friends. My completely _taken_ best friend. My friend who has been in a happy and stable relationship with the same person for exactly a year today. My best friend who happens to be dating one of my oldest and closest friends, besides Finn and Kurt, of course. Quinn is happily taken by the one and only, Noah Puckerman. Why couldn't I just get that through my thick skull? I know I don't stand a chance with her. Firstly, Quinn is as straight as they come, and secondly, Quinn is hopelessly in love with Noah. I honestly can't remember the last time Quinn and I have had a conversation that didn't involve Noah's name once or ten times.

I want to be happy for her, I really do, but it hurts so damn much knowing that she is his and not mine. Noah is the perfect guy for Quinn. I mean, he's sweet, understanding, loyal, honorable and handsome but most importantly, he loves and adores Quinn. As her best friend, I should be ecstatic that she's happy and has found someone that treats her like does…but I love and adore her too. Maybe even more than he does.

This situation is just a whole new level of fucked up. I can't tell her how I feel without feeling as I'm betraying Noah's trust and putting Quinn in an awkward and uncomfortable position. I know that if I do confess, then I will be doing just that. And as much as I want to tell Quinn how I feel, I just can't risk losing her or Noah. They're my friends, my family. And I need them. How am I supposed to go on like this?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey, RuPaul! Watch where you're going!" one of the nameless cheerios sneered at Rachel, after roughly shoving her into a nearby set of lockers.

"Ass wipe." Rachel mutters under her breath as she rolls her eyes at the cheerio. She quickly composes herself and makes her way over to her locker to see Quinn standing by it, typing away on her phone. As Rachel approaches her locker, Quinn looks up from her phone and flashes Rachel a bright smile that makes her heart stutter. Rachel returns the bright smile.

"Hey, Rach! How was your weekend?" Quinn asked sweetly, smile still in place.

"It was great! Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes slept over on Friday night for girl's night. On Saturday, I went over to Finn's to partake in the extremely violent yet satisfyingly fulfilling video game, also known as Call of Duty and on Sunday I spent the day at home with my dads, watching classic musicals. It was a truly gratifying weekend." Rachel finished with a smile. "What about you?"

"I spent most of my weekend with Puck. On Friday night, he took me to the county fair. We went on all of the rides at least twice, and he won me five teddy bears. On Saturday, Puck and I, spent the entire day at his house having a horror movie marathon and on Sunday, S and B came over and we had a spa day." Quinn says happily.

"Sounds like you had an eventful weekend." Rachel says with a weak smile. "_Seriously, get it together, woman! Don't show any signs of sadness at the mention of Puck, or Quinn will start wondering if something is wrong"_' Rachel thought to herself.

Suddenly Noah appears behind Quinn and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of her shoulder and placing a small kiss on the side of her neck. Quinn giggles and turns around in his arms to place a sweet kiss on his lips. They both smile lovingly at each other, oblivious to the discomfort of the small diva.

Rachel stood to the side awkwardly, watching the scene in front of her. She tried to control the sinking feeling in her gut. Doing her best to control her emotions, Rachel forces a fake smile onto her face when they finish stealing kisses from one another and turn their attention back to her.

"Hey, Jew Babe!" Noah said, smiling warmly at Rachel.

Rachel inaudibly swallowed and forced another smile onto her face, praying that it looked genuine. "Hello, Noah. I assume all is well with you?" Rachel says to the mohawked boy, cordially.

"Sure is, especially now that I'm in the presence of my awesome girlfriend, happy anniversary babe." Noah said with another loving glance thrown towards Quinn. Quinn blushes slightly and lets out a cute giggle and returns the sentiment.

"Well, the bell should be ringing in another 6 minutes, so I think I will take my leave and head to class. I have history with Santana and Brittany, and Santana likes to steal my seat. I'll see you both in glee!" Rachel says with faux enthusiasm and departs with a weak smile aimed towards the couple before hurrying off in the direction of her class.

Rachel quickly made her way to the classroom. She needed to sit down and calm her slowly shattering heart. Her heart feels as if a small piece of it has been broken off. It feels like a piece of her heart breaks off every time she is in the presence of Quinn and Puck together. She doesn't know how long it will take until her heart is damaged beyond repair.

Just as Rachel reaches the classroom, she sees Santana sitting in her seat and Brittany seated beside the dark haired Latina, as usual. Being in no mood to argue with the girl, the diva simply sits on the other side of the Latina and faces toward the front of the room, without uttering a word. The Latina eyes Rachel with a frown, she at least expect some type of reaction for taking Rachel's seat…again.

When no argument or long-winded speech seems to be forthcoming, Santana sighs and turns fully towards Rachel. "What's wrong, short stack? You're not going to admonish me for sitting in your self-proclaimed seat and disrupting your learning experience or some shit?" Santana says with no bite to her tone, but with genuine curiosity and concern.

Make no mistake, Santana may tease and taunt Rachel from time to time but it's never really been meant maliciously. She'll never admit this out loud, but she cares greatly for the loud and obnoxious diva. So seeing Rachel look as if someone told her that Barbra decided to get a spontaneous nose job, was really worrying the girl. Brittany seemed to have noticed Rachel's uncharacteristic silence because Santana's worried expression is now reflected on Brittany's face.

"What's wrong, Rachie? You look like a sad little panda…" Brittany said with a pout, concern swirling in her blue eyes. Rachel turned to them and gave a small, forced smile. "I'm fine you guys, it's nothing to worry about."

The class period went by in a blur. Throughout the class period, Santana and Brittany threw concerned glances towards Rachel, who was unaware of the looks she was receiving from the two, too lost in her own thoughts. By the time the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Rachel shot up from her seat, quickly gathering up her belongings and stormed out of the classroom before either Santana or Brittany had the chance to stop her. Leaving the two cheerios both puzzled and concerned by her behavior.

Rachel got through her next three classes with some of her fellow glee clubbers, in silence. Each member looked puzzled by her silence. That puzzlement developed into worry, as they all eyed the usually loquacious diva who was completely oblivious to their stares. She was far too consumed by her thoughts to notice.

Lunch time rolled around and the glee members met in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. Someone needs to buy that man a damn watch. Seriously.

Rachel sat in the front of the choir room, flanked by Kurt and Mercedes on either side of her, while Finn, Santana and Sam were sitting directly behind her. All four of them were casting worried glances at each other. Yet Rachel remained oblivious. Mike, Tina, Brittany, and Artie were looking at her from their seats in the corner, looking equally as worried as the other four. No one has any idea what's bothering her and they're all curious and concerned. Though, it is a nice change to have the diva to be quiet for once, it is also quite disconcerting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3:**

Glee club goes exactly how the rest of the day has. Rachel was silent, and continued to be completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Not once did she raise her hand or make a suggestion to Mr. Schue about a number they should perform for regionals. Nor did she argue or even make a comment about him nominating Mercedes to sing a solo at regionals. It was odd and extremely bothersome. Majority of the glee club, including Mr. Schue, noticed Rachel's odd behavior. All except Puck and Quinn, who were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

Rachel went directly home after school and was greeted by her dad, Hiram. She tells him a short summary of her day at school, at least the parts of her day that she can recall, and in exchange, he tells her all about his day at work. After chatting with her dad, she heads up to her room and flops down on her bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All day her thoughts were consumed by Quinn and her feelings for the blonde. How is she supposed to continue being friends with the hazel-eyed blonde, when it kills her to know that she belongs to someone who is not her? How is she supposed to explain to her that it literally breaks her heart just to _look_ at her? It's not fair. And it's just not right. I shouldn't be having these feelings for Quinn. She's taken. Completely off limits.

It doesn't help that every time I see her, I want to kiss her. Hold her. Claim her. Make her mine and only mine. When did things get so complicated?

Rachel's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. She ask who's there and is answered by the opening of the door, revealing Santana peeking her head in before stepping fully inside. The girl is still in her cheerios uniform and wearing an uncharacteristically concerned expression on her face. Rachel's brow furrows in confusion due to the Latina's unexpected appearance and concerned expression. Rachel didn't even know Santana was capable of a facial expression, other than the scowl that seems to be a permanent fixture on her face.

"What brings you here, Santana?" Rachel asks genuinely confused.

Santana Rolls her eyes at the shorter girl. "Cut the crap, midget. You've been sulking around school all day today. No one has been able to get your attention, we're all worried. Even Mr. Schue noticed your strange behavior, and that's saying something. The man couldn't even tell that his own wife was lying about her pregnancy. So tell me, what's got you so distracted?"

Rachel sighs and smiles slightly at the Latina's concern.

Most people don't know this but Santana and Rachel have been friends since the 6th grade. Not many people are aware of that information because they've kept it under wraps. When we entered McKinley High, Santana became a cheerio and I was deemed the school loser. Everyone may think that her and I hate each other but in actuality, it's the total opposite. Santana may act like a total badass at school, but outside of school, she's really just a softy. The hostility we show towards each other at school is all just an act, she's actually one of my closest friends.

"Nothing, San. It's nothing serious, just some silly stuff. Don't worry about it." I reply to her in a nonchalant tone. She narrowed her eyes at me. She wasn't buying it.

"It can't be that silly. You've been in your head the entire day. I reckon it's some pretty serious stuff if it's got you going mute the whole school day. So…Penny for your thoughts?" Santana says with a small smile and soft expression.

I debate whether or not I should confide in her. I think it over for a minute and decide that I need to get this off my chest. I turn towards Santana and watch as her face turns serious and she nods encouragingly, urging me to tell her.

I take a deep breath then look her in the eyes.

"I'm in love with Quinn." I say in one breath. She looks at me thoughtfully, brows furrowed and then her face turns serious again.

"Okayyyyyyyy….how long have you had these feelings for her?" Santana asks me calmly.

I take another deep breath before answering. "I think since freshmen year. I don't know when or how it happened, I don't even know what attracted me to her in the first place, but what I do know is that I've never felt like this before. And it's killing me inside to feel this way about someone who will never want me." I say sadly, trying to keep my tears at bay but failing miserably. Santana walks over to me and sits beside me, wrapping her arms around me while I bury my face in her shoulder and cry.

I cry until I run out of tears.

Santana guides our bodies down so we are now laying on our backs on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling in silence. A comfortable silence. That is, until Santana decides to break the silence.

"Look, I get it, the situation sucks. Believe me, I know, I'm in the same position as you. But either way, I'm sorry that you're experiencing this too. But would you like my honest opinion on the issue?" I nod, so she continues. "Quinn is head over heels for Puck. I know you're aware of that, and I know that's the last thing you want to hear but it's an undeniable fact. Whatever you do, do not confess your feelings for Quinn. I guarantee that it will put a strain on your friendship with both Quinn and Puck and just imagine how awkward everything would be after that. Also, I would like to say that you, Rachel Berry, are one hot piece of ass. You can date anyone. Boy or girl. Don't let your feelings for Quinn, who is a taken woman, get in the way of an awesome relationship that you could possibly be having with someone even better than Quinn." I smile at that. She always knows what to say.

"You should take your own advice, ya know. Brittany is with Artie, you shouldn't wait around for her either. You're one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. Don't subject yourself to a life of wanting what you can't have. Leave that type of life to me." I wink playfully at her, causing her to chuckle.

Santana purses her lips and suddenly breaks out into a mischievous grin. Oh boy, she's wearing her scheming face. This is definitely not good. Nothing good could ever come from that look.

"I just came up with a perfect plan. A plan that completely contradicts everything we just said to each other." She says excitedly. This really can't be good. I cautiously ask her what her plan is.

"We can pretend to date each other! Maybe that way Q and Britt will get jealous and realize that they want to be with us. Usually people don't realize what they have until it's gone, so maybe if they think they've lost us to each other, they'll start realizing that its really us that they want. So what do ya say? You in?"

Her tone is excited. Her eyes are bright. Her smile is wide. She looks beyond adorable right now. How can I say no to that face? Even if I'm 98% sure that this plan will backfire in the worst way possible. Oh, what the hell. It's worth a shot.

"I'm in."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

What have I gotten myself into? Like seriously, what the actual fuck was I thinking when I agreed to this plan? How are Santana and I going to pretend to be a fake couple when we can't even agree on the simplest of things?

We have spent the better part of the week, planning out how our "relationship" is going to go down. Santana has come up with a story on how we got together, which, if I do say so myself, is the most unbelievably inappropriate story I have ever heard. I mean, how can someone even tell that story with a straight face?!

_Flashback to yesterday:_

"_How are we going to tell everyone how we got together? I mean, a relationship like ours would not just come out of the blue. Everyone thinks we hate each other." I stated matter-of-factly. Santana looked pensive for a moment before her lips curled into a smirk. _

"_I can tell everyone that I saw you naked in the showers after gym and that seeing your body made me realize that I wanted you…in my bed. Or something equally sexual." I just gaped at her while that pensive expression found its way back on her face. "I got it! I can tell everyone that I've secretly had a hard on for you all these years and that I have finally realized that I want to get into your super short skirts! Genius, right?" Santana says triumphantly. I just continue to gape at her. Is she serious right now? She just can't be. But that frown on her face is telling me that she honestly wants to tell people that. _

"_Um, how about we put that less crudely? You can tell everyone that you have secretly harbored deep and romantic feelings for me for years and that you confessed your feelings for me with a grand gesture. Because who doesn't love a romantic, grand gesture? We can tell everyone that you serenaded me outside my window, with a boom box being carried on your shoulder, playing Anita Baker's 'Sweet Love'. Then you got down on your knees and asked me to be your girlfriend. The girls and Kurt would definitely swoon over that." I say dreamily, picturing the whole scene in my head._

"_Yeah…. I'm sticking with my story." Santana says with finality. Purposely avoiding my pout. _

_End Flashback_

Santana is just unbelievable. She's insufferable and hard to work with. She shoots down all of my ideas. It's actually pretty disheartening having all of my ideas rejected. I get enough rejection from Mr. Schue and the rest of the McKinley High population. This is ridiculous!

Santana and I are currently arguing over what our couple's mash-up name will be. All of the other couples have them. There's Tina and Mike who are Tike, Brittany and Artie who are Bartie, Quinn and Puck who are Quick, and Mr. Schue and Emma, who are Wemma. Finn and I were, Finchel, when were together.

I have proposed to Santana that we should go by either, Sanchel or Pezberry. And what does she say to those name suggestions?

"No way in hell, Berry! We are not mashing up our names. That's lame and so junior high. Why can't we just be Santana and Rachel? Why must we subject ourselves to being even lamer than we already are? Having a mash-up couple name AND dating you will make my already suffering reputation as a badass, decrease significantly. I cannot allow you to drag me down any further. So the answer is no. No mash-up names!" Santana says crossing her arms with a pointed glare. I huff and admit defeat.

"Fine. We are just Santana and Rachel." I say with my arms crossed, a pout placed on my lips.

Santana notices my pout and her arms drop to her sides and her glare softens. She sighs loudly before muttering "We can be Pezberry." I look up at her and smile brightly before engulfing her in an unexpected hug. She yelps at the sudden contact and awkwardly pats my back before I release her and put some distance between us.

"Seeing as today is Friday, our plan will go into full effect on Monday. We will enter the school together, hand in hand, and we will look like the cutest fucking couple the school has ever seen. I will walk you to your locker and escort you to class. We will make sure to share chaste kisses with each other every time we go our separate ways. The kisses are just to add to the effect that we're seriously together and definitely into each other. If anyone asks how we got together, just say that we realized we've always had feelings for each other and decided to give it a shot. And leave it at that. Any questions?" Santana said. Man, this girl can definitely plan.

I am beyond grateful that she will not be telling that inappropriate story of wanting in my skirt. Thank God. I nodded my agreement to her plan and she nodded back at me with a small smile. Operation: Make Quinn and Brittany Realize They Love Us, aka Operation M.Q.A.B.R.T.L.U. is a go!

Monday morning is going to be a riot.

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Monday morning was here. Today was the day that the plan went into full effect. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous about how our peers would react to Santana and I's "relationship". Most importantly, I'm really anxious to see how Quinn will react. Will she be upset? Will she be happy? Will she feel betrayed that I didn't tell her of my "interest" in Santana? You never know with her. Best friend or not, Quinn is still the most complicated girl I have ever met.

Any who, Santana spent the entire weekend at my house, having us go over our game plan. I see why Coach Sylvester has made Santana, Quinn's second in command. Just like Quinn, Santana is super organized and always prepared. She has a plan and an escape route for everything…and I literally mean EVERYTHING! For example, she has an entire notebook dedicated to surviving the zombie apocalypse. Who would've thought Santana Lopez even believed there was such a thing as a zombie apocalypse? I am getting off track. My sincerest apologies.

So the entire weekend was spent going over strategy and how we would approach certain situations at school regarding our "new relationship". Santana has agreed to get the cheerios and the jocks to refrain from tossing slushies' at me, as well as getting them to stop calling me derogatory names. All I have to do in return is not make her a couple's calendar or call her pet names. She doesn't deserve my homemade couple's calendar anyway. My calendar is too good for her. So are my pet names.

Now, I am currently sitting in the passenger seat of Santana's car. We are parked in front of McKinley, in the cheerios parking lot (why the hell do cheerleaders even need their own parking lot?). We have been sitting in silence for the past five minutes, anxiously staring up at the school. The school yard is littered with dozens of kids just arriving to school and jocks who are scanning the mass of students for their next victim of the week. I look over to Santana and she looks deathly pale, which is in total contrast to her usual tan skin. Her eyes are scanning the crowd nervously and her leg is bouncing up and down at a rapid pace. I don't think I have ever seen the girl look so frightened.

I decide to place my hand atop her knee and her leg immediately stops bouncing. She looks over to me with wide eyes, her perfect teeth, sunk into her bottom lip. "I don't think I can go through with this now. This was a stupid idea. I don't even know why I suggested it. We are going to be social pariahs… actually _you_ already are…_I _am going to become a social pariah now too. Why did I let you talk me into this, Rachel?!" Santana stared at me accusingly.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Why did _I_ talk _YOU_ into this?! Last time I checked it was _YOUR_ idea! I just simply went along with it! And you know what! You _ARE _going to go through with this because I did not just spend an entire week planning this out for nothing. So let's get out of this car and be "_the cutest fucking couple this school has ever seen_". Now come on!" I unlock the door to the car and hop out then move to the driver's side of the car, open the door, and yanked Santana out. Once out of the car, I take Santana's hand in mine and we make purposeful strides towards the school. I look over to Santana and see that her posture looks relaxed, but the look in her eyes shows that she's just as nervous now as she was in the car. Maybe even twice as nervous now that we are now in the view of every McKinley student outside.

Santana and I quickly make our way inside, trying to ignore all the incredulous and confused stares that we are getting from the outside population. Once inside the noisy hallways, a silence suddenly falls over the students in the hallway as they witness the two holding hands. No one says a word as they pass by. They just stare.

Rachel is internally freaking out but keeps her head up high and tightens her hold on Santana's hand. The diva and the Latina make their way over to Rachel's locker where Quinn and Kurt are waiting. Once Kurt and Quinn see Santana walking with Rachel and notice their tightly clasped hands, the two wear an expression of shock. Kurt is shooting Rachel a questioning look while Quinn is staring at the two girls in disbelief. Rachel studiously avoids Kurt's gaze and Quinn's shocked face. While Santana is staring at Kurt and Quinn with a well-rehearsed cocky smirk.

"What's up Elton, got an eye problem? " Santana questions challengingly. Kurt quickly shakes his head "no". "That's what I thought. And Q, seriously, close your mouth before it becomes home to the swarm of flies that live in the cafeteria kitchen." Quinn snaps her mouth shut and tries to make herself look less puzzled and shocked.

Just then, Finn makes his way over to the four. "Hey Rach! How was your weekend? I called you a few times on Saturday to come over so we could play some COD but you never answered. Were you busy?" Finn asks Rachel in a friendly tone.

"I'm sorry, Finn, I wanted to come over but I spent all weekend with Santana." Finn, Quinn, and Kurt all looked dumbfounded by this information. First the two girls come into school together, hand in hand. Now they are spending weekends together? What the hell is going on?

"You mean to tell me that you two, _voluntarily_, spent the entire weekend together. _Without _killing each other? How is that even possible? The last time I checked, you two hated each other!" Finn said, clearly disbelieving of this situation. Since when are Rachel and Santana ever civil towards each other?

"Seriously, Rach. What does San have over you? She's blackmailing you, right? Either that or she has some elaborate scheme, plotting your demise. You two can't actually be getting along right now…." Quinn says eyeing them both unsurely. Santana rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"Listen. Blondie. Rachel and I are not only getting along, but we are also dating." Santana says with a smirk as she watches all three of their mouths drop.

"DATING?!" Finn, Quinn, and Kurt all scream in unison, catching the attention of all the hallway's inhabitants. And so started the whispers, the not-so-subtle staring and pointing and the rumors. By the start of first period, word got around that the cheerios co-captain, Santana Lopez, was indeed, in a relationship with McKinley's resident loser, Rachel Berry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the school day progressed, more and more students approached the duo to confirm the rumors. Neither denied it and went about their business. Rachel has caught both Quinn and Brittany, eyeing her suspiciously throughout the day. Their stares only intensified as Santana dropped Rachel off at her Spanish class, which she shares with Quinn and Brittany. When Santana and Rachel departed with a quick kiss on the lips, Rachel could literally feel the heat of Quinn's stare burning a hole through the side of her face. And she can almost feel the heat of Brittany's stare on Santana' face. Hell, there was enough heat in her stare for anyone standing in her path to feel.

It's safe to say that their plan is working.

During glee that day, Quinn never took her eyes off of Rachel and Santana, as if trying to magically understand what's truly going on with them. Puck keeps looking over at the two with a smirk, Finn is looking at Rachel with a wounded expression, Sam, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt are looking at the two with suspicious looks on their faces. Mr. Schue is looking at the two with his usual clueless expression and then there's Brittany. Brittany has a completely unreadable expression on her face. Its kinda unnerving in a way.

The whole point of this plan was to get Brittany and Quinn to really notice us and judging by the fact that neither has taken their eyes off of us since walking into the choir room, I'd say day 1 of our plan was a success.

**A/N: Please review, tell me what you think of the story so far. I'd love to hear what you all have to say! lol**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter mainly focuses on Quinn and Brittany. This chapter might not be too impressive lol. R&R! If you think I should continue the story, don't hesitate to leave comments and suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: **

2 weeks have gone by since the announcement of Rachel and Santana's "relationship". The news of it is still sending shockwaves throughout the school. This is probably the most interesting gossip the school has had in years.

Even though the students of McKinley have had two entire weeks to digest this information, it seems that they still cannot quite grasp it. Why would the popular, cheerio co-captain, waste her time dating the overly chatty diva, who's everyday outfit consists of argyle sweaters and those sinfully short, catholic school girl skirts? It just doesn't make sense.

All of the glee clubbers seem to have accepted that Pezberry, is definitely a legit couple. After about a week of observing the interactions between the two brunettes, it was decided amongst the glee club that there were no hidden ulterior motives on either girl's part. To them, the relationship seems genuine. Or at least _almost_ everyone believed that. Quinn and Brittany weren't too sure. Quinn, especially.

The two blondes have been unusually quiet since Santana and Rachel's shocking announcement. Neither of the girls took too kindly to the news.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

It is now a Monday evening, Quinn is over at Brittany's house, helping the girl out with her homework. While Brittany is quietly working on the math problem that Quinn just explained to her, the hazel-eyed blonde gets lost in her thoughts, Santana and Rachel playing a huge role in them.

"Do you think that they genuinely like each other?" Quinn wonders aloud.

Brittany looks up at her, confusion etched on her facial features until realization dawns on her. Quinn is referring to Santana and Rachel. "I don't know." Brittany easily replies, then lets out a soft sigh and continues "I think so. I know for a fact that San is fond of Rachel. She always has been, since the day they met in sixth grade. I just… I didn't think she was interested in Rachel, like _that. _San told me that she was in love with me like two months ago… I told her I'd be with her if it wasn't for Artie. I mean, I want her to be happy but knowing that she's taken by someone else just kinda hurts. And I know that what I'm saying it totally selfish but ya know…. I can't help how I feel. Plus, I'm her best friend! It hurts even more that she didn't tell me about her and Rachel to begin with." Brittany says with a frown on her face. She looks like a kicked puppy. It was a heartbreaking sight.

Quinn started to wonder why Rachel hadn't talked to her about Santana, either. She was the diva's best friend. Why didn't she tell her that she liked Santana? It's not like she would have judged her for it. I mean, she might have questioned the diva, thoroughly about _WHY_ she started dating _SATAN, _of all people. And what even attracted the verbose diva to the hot headed Latina in the first place. She figured that if Rachel ever liked a girl, that it would be her. Not Santana.

Why was this even bothering her so much? Who Rachel decides to date is none of her concern. Not at all. Therefore she shouldn't care.

But she does…and she really _really_ shouldn't.

She is with Puck. She's extremely happy with Puck. She loves Puck. Rachel is with Santana and she seems happy and that is all that matters. She should be happy that her best friend is happy, because that's all a person should ever wish for their best friend….right?

Quinn can't help but think that something isn't right about this situation though. They're relationship practically came out of nowhere. Ok maybe not exactly from nowhere but still, it was definitely unexpected. Rachel and Santana did spend an unusual amount of time together the week before their announcement. And Rachel did admit to spending the entire weekend with Santana. She guesses maybe something could have happened between them in that short time period… Quinn will never know. No one will. For now, she shall remain skeptical and leave it at that.

Either way, this whole situation is stressing her out. And it isn't even her situation or relationship to worry about. The only relationship she should be worrying about, is her own.

With her new resolve, Quinn decides to stop thinking about Rachel and Santana and focus on helping Brittany with her homework. She'll worry about the two brunettes at a different, inconvenient time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tuesday, after school, the glee club meets in the choir room, as usual. Brittany is seated next to Artie in the front of the room, discreetly glancing at Rachel and Santana, who are on the opposite side of the room, tangled up in each other's arms. _"They look so happy.."_ Brittany thinks to herself. Santana is sporting one of her bright, genuine smiles, usually only reserved for her. But this time, that smile isn't aimed at her, but at Rachel. Brittany's heart clenches at the sight.

A frown must have made its way onto her face because Artie is asking if she's okay. She sends him a small smile and tells him that she's fine. He doesn't look like he believes her but he nods at her anyway and drops it, not feeling the need to push her. She smiles at him gratefully.

Artie really is one of the sweetest and most understanding guys that she has ever dated. He treats her with respect and never pushes her to do anything she doesn't want to do. He values her opinion, never calls her stupid, and always tries to make her feel good about herself. He really is the ideal boyfriend. Her mom and dad love him, her little sister has a crush on him, and Lord Tubbington hasn't attempted to get his cat mafia to off him yet. So, honestly, she should feel lucky to have a guy like him, and she does. But as of right now, she doesn't feel that she deserves him.

Throughout the glee meeting, Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of Santana and Rachel. She couldn't help noticing the way Rachel would whisper something into Santana's ear and how Santana's face would crunch up in that cute way it does when she's happy. How Santana would absentmindedly draw little circles on Rachel's open palm that was resting on her lap. Or how Santana would whisper something into Rachel's ear and the small diva would let out a high pitched giggle, earning a wide smile from Santana. It was all too much.

She has to remember that she has Artie. Artie, her amazing, adorable, and lovable boyfriend. Santana is not hers. And it is all her fault. If only she broke up with Artie when the Latina had confessed her feelings for her two months ago. She could have avoided this entire situation. She could have avoided all of the jealousy that she now feels. She didn't even know she was capable of feeling jealous….until now.

In the back row of the risers, Quinn wasn't fairing much better than Brittany. Her eyes were glued to the two brunettes during the entire meeting. Puck kept trying to catch her attention but she would get distracted each time she heard either Rachel or Santana's hushed giggles. This was madness. Since when did Santana giggle? Quinn thought she was only capable of maniacal laughter or something equally as creepy. What world has she woken up in?

Don't get her wrong, she loves seeing the happy smile on both of her friend's faces. They both seem so carefree, but she can't seem to shake that familiar feeling she gets every time another girl throws their self at Puck.

Jealousy.

It scares Quinn to think that she could actually be jealous of Santana. It's not like Quinn has romantic feelings for Rachel or anything, but she remembers when she was the one that could elicit those high pitched giggles from the small brunette. She used to be the reason behind that huge smile that Rachel is currently sporting. It was her job as Rachel's best friend to make her happy. But Santana has now taken over the role as both Rachel's best friend and girlfriend. Quinn feels as if she's been replaced.

It sucks.

Maybe if she hadn't been spending so much time with Puck, she and Rachel wouldn't be so out of sync right now. In the last two weeks, Quinn and Rachel have spoken a total of three times. And two of those times were during their 5 minute class change.

It seems that every time the blonde wants to spend time with Rachel, Rachel is too preoccupied with Santana. Being blown off sucks. She guesses this is how Rachel must've felt all those times she blew her off to spend time with Puck. Even though she never intentionally blew Rachel off, she just wanted to get alone time with her boyfriend.

Quinn decides to turn her thoughts off for the remaining hour of glee. Thinking this much just couldn't be healthy. She'll figure out the full story of how Santana and Rachel got together sooner or later.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been brought to my attention that I've been switching my point of views from first to third person at random throughout previous chapters, for that, I am sorry for the confusion that I might have caused and I'll try to fix the errors when I have time. But as of right now, I will try keeping the story in a first person point of view. So here ya guys go! **

**Chapter 6:**

_Santana's POV:_

Fake dating Rachel Berry is by far, the weirdest experience I have ever had. Seriously. It's almost like I'm a masochist. Dealing with the midget willingly on a daily basis is like a form of self-torture. Sweet, self-torture. Sometimes….I think …. Anyway!

If I thought Rachel was annoying before, I obviously didn't know it was possible for her to be even more annoying than I originally thought possible. For one, she did all of the things I told her NOT to do, while we are in this fake "relationship". She made us a freaking couple's calendar and not just any ordinary calendar either, this one was covered with pictures of puppies and rainbows. Freaking rainbows! Like what even... I don't know what to do with her. As if the calendar being made wasn't bad enough, her making me hang it up in my locker so people know our relationship was "authentic", made it worse.

But believe it or not, the calendar actually is not the worst of it. The pet names that I specifically told her to _never_ call me, are. She's been calling me "sugar plum", "cupcake", "honey" and a few other God awful names…in public. It is horrifying. My rep was already going down for being in the glee club, but now it is totally tarnished because I'm "with" Rachel. I am the laughing stock of the cheerios, my threats are no longer taken seriously. It's a complete and total nightmare.

But do you know what sucks about all of this? I'll tell you what. Even though Rachel does all of these embarrassing things, I can never stay mad at her. No joke. I will be preparing myself to either yell at her or send a mean glare in her direction to get her to stop, but the moment I turn in her direction to do so, her face is fixed with puppy dog eyes and her well-rehearsed pout. It is no fair.

I've never verbally admitted to this, but that pout holds so much power over me. And even if I have never verbally told this to Rachel, I'm sure she knows this. She uses that damn pout on me every time I feel my temper rising. She's an evil genius. An unnaturally short and loud, evil genius.

But enough about Rachel.

Let's talk about the two reasons Rachel and I are even in this situation: Quinn and Brittany.

During the past two and a half weeks that Rachel and I have been "out", Quinn and Brittany have been paying more attention to us than usual. I mean, sure, most of the students at McKinley are still watching us like creepers, but none of their stares compare to the hawk-like gaze Quinn and Brittany have been shooting us with.

Quinn has stopped paying all of her attention to Puck and seems intent on staring at Rachel whenever she's in a 20 ft. distance of her. It's both amusing and unnerving to witness. Brittany seems to have taken Quinn's lead, because she is now watching me as much as Quinn watches Rachel. I guess this means the plan is working. That's good news, right?

…..Right?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I think Quinn and Britt are onto us!" Rachel said in her normal dramatic fashion, to me. We are currently in my car, on our way to school. I just roll my eyes at the midget because what else is there for me to when it comes to her flair for the dramatic?

"I think you're just being paranoid. There is no way that they know of our plan. It's bulletproof. Lady Hummel, Wheezy and Asian #1 haven't even been able to figure out that this relationship is just a ploy to get the girls we actually want. And if you know them as well as I do, you know that if they thought this relationship was just a ruse, they would be interrogating us, police style, every day until we admit that this is an arranged relationship. In case you haven't noticed, they've done no such thing. Wanna know why? Because they think our relationship is genuine. So quit worrying, midge." I say easily. Rachel just eyes me, looking for confirmation that I believe what I'm saying. I guess she finds the confirmation she's looking for because she nods her head and her once frigid posture, melts into a relaxed position.

"I guess you're right. I can't be the only one who has noticed how much Quinn and Brittany have been looking at us though! Until we told everyone that we were dating, Quinn had never been able to keep her eyes off of Puck, now I see him basically begging for her attention. Her attention is always on me. Does this mean that the plan is working?" Rachel asked hopefully. I just look at the girl with a blank expression before answering.

"Yes, dwarf. I believe the plan is working. Soon you will have miss Chastity queen all to yourself and I will have my Britts back. All balance will be restored to the universe." I say as we arrive at the school. I park in my usual spot in the cheerios parking lot and grab my bag from the backseat as Rachel opens her door, getting out to walk around to my side of the car, opening my door for me. Who said chivalry was dead?

I get out of the car and she closes the door behind me, after I press the lock button on my car remote, Rachel's hand finds its way into mine. And so we make our journey into the school.

We pass a number of jocks and cheerios who sneer at us and a few chess club and AV nerds who stare at us with hooded gazes. The rest of the kids in the hallway don't even give us a fleeting glance. This is just a normal day at McKinley High.

Rachel and I make our way over to her locker where we see Quinn and Brittany already there, waiting for us. Oh boy. Rachel and I exchange curious looks with each other before approaching the two blondes.

"Hey guys, what brings you to my locker?" Rachel said unsurely. I look at the two blondes and watch as they glance at each other and communicate something through their eyes. What is this? Am I witnessing some type of blonde telepathy or something? When it seems that they are done communication whatever it is that were trying to…well, communicate, they look back at us with unreadable expressions.

"Well, Brittany and I were thinking… we should have a girl's day out together. All four of us. It seems that since you two have begun dating, you haven't had much time to spend with either of us and we miss you guys. So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Quinn asks sweetly. I narrow my eyes suspiciously at her. I'm getting this vibe that this outing she has planned has more to do with something else than just simply missing us but I have no idea what that something is. But either way, I know that Rachel and I will end up going, judging by the bright smile Rachel is currently sporting. I can't help but roll my eyes at the girl. Could she be any more obvious?

"We didn't have plans, until _now_. Of course, Santana and I would love to accompany you on an outing!" Rachel says with her bright smile still in place. Quinn returns her smile and just then I realize that Brittany is being unusually quiet. I take my attention off of Fabgay and the Dwarf and settle my eyes on Brittany. She's still looking at me with that unreadable expression. I don't know what to make of it but what I do know is that it leaves an unsettling feeling in my gut.

I send a warm smile at her and to my relief, she returns the smile. Her expression now more open and happy. I breathe a sigh of relief. I look to my left and see Rachel and Quinn still chatting away so I turn my attention back to Britt. "I'm glad we're going to hang out, Sanny. I've missed you. So has Lord Tubbington. He told me to tell you that you need to visit him more. He's been all sad that you haven't been to see him. We had to hire a pet psychologist and put him on anti-depressants. Also, he started smoking again.." Brittany said with a pout. I can't help but smile at her innocence. If there is one thing that attracted me to Brittany, it would definitely have to be her innocence or her colorful imagination. Why can't we all live in the world she lives in?

"I'm sorry to hear that, Britt. Maybe I could come over tomorrow after school and cheer Tubbs, up?" I suggest to her. The pout quickly vanishes from her face at that admission, and is replaced with a wide grin. I smile softly at the girl. Seeing Britt excited always brings a smile to my face. Actually, seeing Britt AND Rachel excited always seems to bring an involuntary smile to my face. Those two are easily the most excitable individuals that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Britt and I continue to converse about nothing in particular as Quinn and Rachel are doing the same. The warning bell rings for first period and Britt, Rachel and I head to history together, Rachel slipping her hand in mine while we do so, while Quinn goes in the opposite direction to her class.

As we reach the door to our class, Brittany seems to notice me and Rachel's clasped hands. She silently walks ahead of us into the class and takes her usual seat while Rachel and I, still hand in hand, make our way to the two vacant seats on the left side of Brittany.

The moment we sit down, I chance a glance at Brittany and I see her looking lost in thought. There's a frown on her face while she stares blankly ahead at the dry erase board in front of the class. I sigh deeply and turn to look at Rachel to see her staring at Brittany. She whispers to me asking if Britt is okay and I answer that I don't know. Soon after, the bell rings and class starts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day after school, I'm at Britt's house, as promised. Her little 7 year old sister, Jessica, tackled me with hugs the moment I came through the front door. She kept asking why I didn't come over anymore and why I didn't tell her that Rachel and I have become girlfriends. She's a really nosy kid, but her cuteness makes it hard to be annoyed with her for it.

I'm currently sitting on Brittany's bed with this fat ass cat resting on my lap. It looks like Tubbs put on another 200 pounds or so. What the hell has Brittany been feeding this damn cat? Humans? I scratch behind his ear and listen as he purrs contentedly. Britt is sitting at her desk on the opposite side of the room, watching us with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. I smile at her and the smile on her face widens.

"So how have things been with you lately?" I ask her. It's been like 3 weeks since her and I have had an actual conversation.

"Things have been okay. Artie and I are okay. School is still difficult for me. Quinn still comes over 3 times a week to help me with my homework. Same as usual. How about you? How are things with Rachel?" she asks, her voice breaking a little when she says Rachel's name. I frown at that but decide to answer anyway.

"Things with Rachel are good. She's definitely an interesting girlfriend." I say with a small chuckle before continuing. "Everything else is pretty much the same." I finish lamely.

Brittany eyes me before taking a deep breath. "I miss this. I miss _you. _We haven't been hanging out lately and its making me sad. I feel like we're not as close as we used to be." Brittany says with a frown and sad eyes. I get up, place Tubbs on the spot of the bed I was just occupying before making my way over to Brittany. I kneel in front of her, take her hand in mine and look her straight in the eye. "I miss you too, Britt. Just know that we will always be close. Just wait 'til this weekend when we have our girl's day out. I promise to spend as much time with you as possible." I say with a smile, she smiles back weakly and nods.

I'm starting to feel bad about this whole plan now. I don't like seeing Britt so sad but at the same time, she's still with Artie and if I want her to break up with him for me, I need to stick with the plan and see it all the way through.

I still can't help but feel a little nervous about this whole random outing though. If Brittany was the one to plan it, I know she'd have no ulterior motives behind it. But Quinn…Quinn almost always has an ulterior motive for something. Whatever the reason behind her wanting to hang with us is, I doubt the reason is as innocent as she tries to make it seem.

I am suddenly dreading this weekend.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Santana's POV_

It's official. I'm freaking the fuck out! It is now Saturday morning and I'm at Rachel's house waiting to be picked up by Quinn and Britt. I seriously don't know what I was thinking by letting Rachel answer for the both us when Quinn asked if we could all hang out. I should have just said no, and that I had plans with Sam or Mike or even my parents, but no, I let _Rachel_ decide. Since when did Santana freaking Lopez ever let someone dictate what they do? Not even my parents have that power over me and they're my _parents_. But all Rachel has to do is bat her eye lashes at me and give me that damn pout and BAM! I find myself agreeing. Rachel is making me soft, I swear. She and I have only been pretend dating for almost three weeks now and I already seem to be whipped for her. Last time I checked, I was only ever, _slightly_, whipped for a certain blue-eyed blonde. But it seems that Rachel knows exactly how to leave me defenseless against her. Stupid midget and her stupid midget charm.

Rachel is sitting next to me on her front porch, practically buzzing with excitement. I'm pretty sure she's talking my ear off, because I see her lips moving but considering that I'm not actually paying any attention to her, it doesn't bother me much. But then again, even when she's blabbing incessantly about things I don't care about, instead of it bothering me like it used to, I started to find it quite endearing. I seriously am starting to disgust myself. I'm not supposed to find things endearing or cute. I am Santana freaking Lopez, for Barbra's sake…and I just totally used a Barbra reference in my thoughts. Oh, no…..What the fuck is, Berry, doing to me?!

I'm suddenly broken out of my thoughts by the honking of a car horn. I look up to see Quinn's car pull into the Berry driveway, Brittany getting out of the car as soon as Quinn put the car in park, to rush over to me and Rachel. Brittany engulfs us both in a tight hug and is bouncing up and down on the tip of her toes, smiling widely, clearly buzzing with excitement. I think one day I should leave Brittany and Rachel alone in a room together and fill it with their favorite things and see who gets the most excited. I 'm pretty sure it would end up being a tie, these two just get REALLY excited over the smallest, most insignificant things.

I guess I got lost in thought once again because next thing I know, I'm sitting in the backseat of Quinn's car, Rachel seated beside me, snuggling into my side (this has become an everyday occurrence) and then we're off.

Let this dreadful girl's day out begin!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Rachel's POV_

"Soooo you and Santana…how'd that happen?" Quinn asked me curiously, while looking through a rack of clothes on the sales rack.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and I are at the mall. This, according to Quinn, is just part 1 of our girls day out. Brittany dragged Santana into Forever 21 while Quinn dragged me to the Gap, which is on the opposite side of the mall. I'm starting to think that they planned this. Looks like Santana and I aren't the only schemers around here.

"Well, as you probably know, Santana and I had started spending a lot of time together. And during the time we spent together I realized that she isn't as tough or bitchy as everyone else seems to think. She's actually quite sweet. Also, I've always been attracted to her, I was just too scared to admit it to anyone, including myself. So one day, she came over and we hung out then she told me she's always had feelings for me and then I felt I should confess my feelings to her as well, so I did. And the rest is history." I say as convincingly as possible. I honestly thought that when Santana and I explained how our relationship came about to the entire glee club, that this question would no longer be asked. Apparently I was wrong. I was definitely not satisfied by the answer I just gave to Quinn, and judging by the look on her face, neither was she.

"So she just randomly told you she wants you, you told her you wanted her back and then, you got together? Just like that? No going on an actual date first? You guys became girlfriends the moment after you confessed your feelings for each other? That sounds a bit odd to me. I know you and I know Santana and I know that neither of you would just jump into a relationship like that. Not that fast, at least. What's really going on with you two?" Quinn asks me with her eyes narrowed suspiciously. I gulp and fidget nervously. Santana never told me what to say if Quinn were ever to interrogate me. I'm not prepared! I look around the store frantically, searching for a quick escape route. Quinn seems to notice my apprehension and lets out a sigh. "Look, I don't mean to pry. Obviously your relationship with Santana is none of my business, but as your best friend, I want to be here for you. I'm just curious, did Santana force you into this relationship? Does she have something over you? I can't for the life of me believe that you two are together because you actually _want_ to be." Quinn says, looking at my face for confirmation of her theory. I keep my expression as blank as possible and she lets out another sigh, obviously not getting the confirmation she wanted.

"Look Quinn, I appreciate the concern, but Santana and I are together because we want to be. I really like her and she treats me well, so please, don't worry about it." I say convincingly this time. I guess there is some truth to it. I mean, I willingly got into this "relationship" with Santana. Even if the whole point of it was to get Quinn to notice me and want me. But Quinn doesn't need to know that. Plus, I do like Santana, she's one of my closest friends and she really does treat me well. Quinn nods at that and goes back to looking through the sales rack. I let out a sigh of relief and decide to look at some clothes as well while I'm in here. Maybe I'll find an outfit that Santana actually approves of and doesn't threaten to feed to Brittany's cat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Santana's POV_

So…this is awkward. Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and I are all sitting in the food court, eating our food in silence. Which is strange in itself because Rachel and Brittany are rarely ever quiet. Rachel is sitting on my left, picking at her salad and giving me the occasional glance here and there, while avoiding looking in Quinn's direction. Her avoiding Quinn right now makes no sense to me. Quinn is too busy getting her mack on with her double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon on the side. Someone needs to admit Quinn into a 12 step program for bacon addicts because this girl's love of bacon is bordering on obsessive. I think I should have a talk with Judy about this later.

Anyway, this girl's day so far is a little bit unnerving, especially after my talk with Brittany in forever 21.

_Flashback to an hour ago:_

"_Is there any particular reason why I saw Q lead Rachel in the opposite direction of the store you and I are heading to?" I say suspiciously. Brittany bites her lip and looks away, guiltily. "What's going on, B?" I ask her, softening my expression. _

"_Quinn wanted me to question you on how you and Rachel got together. But she didn't want me to do it with her and Rachel here because she figured that if I asked you, I'd get an honest answer or something. Please don't tell her I told you! I'm not going to ask because it's none of my business, I just really want to spend time with you, San. " Brittany says guiltily, avoiding my narrowed gaze. _

_I sigh and let a small smile grace my lips at the second half of Brittany's confession. Of course the first part of her confession has made me both pissed off and apprehensive. Rachel is alone with Quinn right now, on the opposite side of the mall, without me by her side to help guide her through giving a believable answer. Rachel is going to crack under Quinn's suspicious gaze, I just know it! We never discussed what she would say to Quinn, if Quinn were to ever corner her and ask about the true nature of our relationship. This whole plan of ours will be a bust and then we both will have two angry blonde best friends on her hands. We are so screwed. I try to control my inner turmoil and I decide to take a calming deep breath before looking back at Brittany. _

_When I look up at Brittany, I see her looking at me with a face of concern. I guess my inner turmoil became external and started showing on my face. "You okay, San? You look like you're having some really scary thoughts. Kind of like the scary thoughts Kurt mentioned he had about being smothered to death by vaginas. Though I don't think that's scary at all. It actually sounds kind of hot…" Brittany says in her chipper voice. It looks like she's gone deep in thought. Suddenly I see a not-so-innocent smirk grace her lips. As quickly as the smirk appears, it's gone. She clears her throat and looks back at me. "So are you okay?" she asks again._

"_I'm fine, Britt, let's just shop." I suggest to her and hold out my pinky. She smiles hugely and links her pinky with mine and we start looking around the store, without any further questioning or mentions of Quinn and Rachel. I really hope Rachel doesn't crack._

_End Flashback_

Though I seem to have gotten lucky with Britt not pushing the topic, it doesn't look like Rachel got so lucky. I'm just going to assume that Rachel didn't confess our secret plan to Quinn because Quinn is no longer eyeing me every 5 minutes. But then again, she's still making love to her bacon filled burger so that's probably why.

I finish up my food and get up to throw away the tray, grabbing Rachel by the arm to get her to come with me. She puts her now empty salad bowl on the tray and we walk towards the trash together. "So what happened with Quinn?" I ask her, while throwing out the empty containers and setting the tray on top of the trash. She bites her lip nervously and suddenly I get anxious for an answer. Please tell me she didn't rat us out…

"Quinn asked how you and I got together. She asked if you had something over me and forced me into the relationship. I told her that you and I confessed our feelings for each other and said that we always have been attracted to each other and then we got together. I also told her that I liked you and that you treated me right and that she has nothing to worry about." Rachel said looking at me. I look at her, impressed by what I've heard. I also felt a little flutter in my stomach when she said that she liked me, but I quickly ignored that feeling and passed it off as the food I just ate travelling around in my stomach.

"Well, I've gots to say, I'm impressed, Berry. I thought that you would crack but I guess I was wrong. Good job!" I say to her, placing a small pat on her back. She rolls her eyes at me. I'm sure she picked up the eye rolling from me.

"Have you no faith in me?" Rachel asked with mock offense. I answer "Not really." And she playfully swats at my arm. She asked me what happened with Brittany so I relayed everything that happened earlier with Britt. She just nodded at the information I told her.

"We have to be careful, I think they're onto us. Well, I think Quinn is mainly onto us. If I know Quinn as well as I think I do, she only dismissed the topic _for now_, but she will definitely be asking even more questions throughout the day. Now let's go back to the table before they get suspicious." I suggest. Rachel and I make our way back to the table to see the table cleared up and Quinn and Brittany engaged in light conversation. The moment the two blondes see us, they grab their shopping bags and get up from the table.

"Shall we move onto part 2 of our day out?" Quinn asks with a gleam in her eyes. Brittany nods excitedly while Rachel and I look at each other unsurely but give a reluctant nod anyhow. "Excellent! Let's head out!" Quinn says a little too excitedly.

This is going to be a looooooooooooong day.

**A/N: Part 1 of their girl's day out is complete. Their weekend together will be divided into 2 or 3 parts, depending on how much I can pack into the next chapter lol. Hope you all are still reading! Feel free to leave a comment or whatever. I'll try to update in a few days. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had a lot more free time than I thought I would today, so here's your next chapter, 3 days early lol. Part 2 of the girls day out! Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8: **

_Santana's POV_

Mini golf.

The second part of our hang out could have been _anything_ but Quinn chose _mini golf_ of all things. Freaking Mini Golf! I feel as if this is a personal attack against me. Just because I'm a lesbian does notmean that I _like _or _play_ golf. Now I'm really going to smell like a golf course and all of the lesbians will be alerted to my presence. I feel as if this is some sick joke. We've been here for about half an hour now and I've discreetly smelled myself at least five times to see if the golf course scent has collected on my skin and clothes. During my sixth discreet smell, Rachel caught me, looked at me curiously and then burst out laughing. I glare at her and she laughs even harder.

Well, this is embarrassing.

"Really, Santana? I know what you're doing and I think you're being ridiculous. You do not smell like a golf course and not only lesbians play golf, ya know." She says through her laughter. Quinn and Brittany, who are at a different hole, look over at us questioningly but I just wave them off and shake my head as if to say that it's nothing. They both seem to catch my meaning and go back to focusing on their game. I look back at Rachel whose loud laughter has turned into little giggles. She shoots me an amused smirk and continues to look at me with her eyebrow raised.

I think something is wrong with me because I'm finding that look on her face kind of sexy. Since when have I ever found Rachel Berry sexy? I can't be thinking this right now, this just cannot be happening. Her and I are only fake dating, its fine to be fake turned on by her, but _this_. Uh uh, no way. I quickly shake my head of those disturbing thoughts and turn my head towards Brittany. Beautiful, innocent, Brittany. Brittany is the only girl that I'm supposed to be having these type of thoughts about, not Rachel. Only Brittany. I love Brittany. I'm fake dating Rachel to win over Brittany. And Rachel is trying to get Quinn. Quinn and Brittany are our reasons for this arrangement. Only Quinn and Brittany…

I am quickly broken out of my strange thoughts by Rachel who is poking me on the cheek incessantly, trying to get my attention. I reach my hand up to take hers in mine so I can discontinue her prodding. She looks at me with one of her cute and childish like grins. Oh my gosh, I just called her cute. Eff my life.

"Whacha thinkin' about?" Rachel asks in a sing-song voice. I just raise my brow at her and stay silent. When I don't answer, she takes her free hand and starts to poke me in my stomach and on reflex, I quickly grab her attacking hand with my other free hand in an effort to stop her. Next thing I know, our fronts our pushed up against each other and that childish grin on Rachel's face is replaced with a dazed expression. We just stand there in a trance, looking into each other's eyes. Unmoving.

All of a sudden our faces are getting closer and our lips are just centimeters apart before-

"Hey guys! Come over here and quit making out!" Quinn yells obnoxiously at us, breaking us out of our trance. Rachel and I, look at each other once before quickly making our way over to the two blondes, shaking ourselves out of the intense moment we were just in. "Glad you two could join us. Have fun putting on a free show for the whole park?" Quinn asks annoyed. What's gotten up her ass?

"We didn't put on a show for the whole park and we were not making out so shut your mouth, Fabitch." I remark with a sneer. Quinn looks at me challengingly, her perfectly manicured eyebrow, raised.

"Whatever you say, Lezpez. Just keep it PG, while we're in public. " She says with a roll of her eyes. I growl at her, like no shit, I legit growled at the bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is? Is she implying that I should "keep it PG" because Rachel and I are two girls or is she saying that because she's jealous that Rachel and I could have possibly gotten our mack on and that it'd be me kissing Rachel and not her? Either way, I don't really care what her reasoning is. I'm about to go all Lima Heights on her sorry ass! But before that could happen I feel someone place their hand on my forearm. Instantly a wave of calm washes over me and I take a deep breath to calm my rage. I look over to see that it's Rachel's hand stopping me. I give her a weak smile in thanks; she just saved Quinnifer from getting a beat down by Auntie Snixx. I let her know that I won't kill Quinn by a nod of my head, she seems to accept that and removes her hand off of my arm.

"I'm going to get a snack." I state evenly.

"I'll come with you!" Brittany says. She bounces over to me, grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the snack bar. "I hate it when you and Quinn fight. It makes me really sad." Brittany says with a pout. I frown at that. I hate making Britt sad.

"I'm sorry about that Britt Britt, Quinn just knows how to get under my skin. I would never intentionally make you sad." I say to her sweetly. She puts her arm through mine and snuggles up closer to me as we make our way inside the snack bar.

"Quinn is just jealous that Rachel spends all of her time with you now. Whenever she wants to hang out with Rachel, Rachel tells her that she's busy with you. When we're at school, wherever there's Rachel, there's you and verse vica." Brittany says with a shrug.

"It's vice versa, Britt." I smile at her mix up. She looks confused for a moment before shaking it off and continuing with what she was saying.

"Look, I get how Quinn feels. It's the same with you. Every time I want to spend time with you, you're with Rachel. And as much as I'd love to hog you all to myself, I know that I can't, because Rachel is your girlfriend and I have to respect that. Just like you respect me when it comes to Artie and Rachel when it comes to Puck and Quinn. I mean, Quinn just misses her best friend is all, same with me. I just miss you." Brittany says simply. Whoever says that Brittany is stupid needs to be maimed. This girl is a genius, especially when it comes to people and their emotions. I tell her she's a genius and she responds with a "duh". We start looking at the shelves of snacks in the snack bar and try to decide what to get. I wonder how Rachel is dealing with Quinnifer.

_Rachel's POV_

"What the hell was that, Quinn?! Did you really have to act like that?" I ask annoyed by her behavior. Quinn did not have the right to be so obnoxious with Santana. She's acting like a jealous girlfriend!

….Wait a minute.

Quinn is _jealous. _

I eye Quinn curiously and she avoids looking me in the eye. "Look, Rach, I'm all for you being in a happy relationship and all but I still can't get over the fact that you're actually _with_ Santana. Don't get me wrong, Santana is alright sometimes but she isn't girlfriend material. Plus, she's rude and a bitch. What could you _possibly_ see in her?" Quinn says more to herself than to me. It's like she can't fathom that someone could actually want to be with Santana. I think she's completely wrong about that. I'm not even in a real relationship with Santana and she has treated me better than Finn and Jesse combined. What Quinn is saying gets me a little pissed off, Santana does not deserved to be bad mouthed like that. Not by anyone.

"Santana is perfect the way she is and you have no right to say any of those mean and untrue things about her. Believe it or not, she's sweet and caring and kind and when we're in private and I'm talking too much, she doesn't tell me to shut up. But she listens or at least pretends to. And that is more than I can say about any of the boyfriends I've had, by the way. Whatever envy you have geared towards her needs to stop." I say dismissively. Quinn gapes at me, disbelieving of the words that just came out of my mouth. Before she gets the chance to answer, Brittany and Santana come back with a few water bottles and some snacks in hand.

Santana hands me a water bottle and a bag of potato chips. I smile at her in thanks. Brittany heads over to Quinn and hands her a bottle of water and a slim jim. Quinn thanks her quietly and heads over to a nearby bench and sits down, eating her snack in silence. Brittany decides to join her and makes her way to sit on the bench next to her. Santana and I stay put, keeping our distance from the two blondes for that moment. "So how'd you deal with Quinndignant, while Britt and I were away?" Santana asks as she sips on her water. I let out an annoyed breath and roll my eyes. I still can't get over how jealous Quinn was acting. I know the whole point of this plan was to get her jealous and make her see that she wants me, but I didn't think that actually _seeing_ her jealous would be so annoying. And if I'm being honest, jealous Quinn was a bit of a turn off.

"Nothing you should worry about. I just want this day to be over." I say with a small sigh. Santana nods her head in agreement and doesn't push for anything else. We just stand quietly and sip on our waters, throwing each other the occasional glance.

Brittany bounds over to us, Quinn in tow. "Q and I have decided that we should just go back to her house and watch movies. You guys up for it?" Brittany says excitedly. Just like Santana, I can't deny Brittany anything when she looks so excited and carefree so I agree and Santana just shrugs. And so we head out to the parking lot, load up in Quinn's car and are on our way to the Fabray residence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What should we watch?" Quinn asks, handing us a case of DVDs. Santana, Brittany, and I look through the movie options together. Brittany wants to watch Finding Nemo, Santana wants to watch XXX and I want to watch Phantom of the Opera. We all argue about what to watch for about 20 minutes before Santana decides the best way to settle this, is rock, paper, scissors. After about 5 rounds, Brittany ends up winning and Santana and I grumble dejectedly while Brittany hops up and puts the movie in the player and presses play when the start screen comes up. Quinn comes back into the room with two bowls of popcorn and hands one to Brittany and one to Santana. When the heck did Quinn even leave the room? Weird. Anyway, Quinn prepares to walk out of the room again, muttering something about bringing out drinks and I decide to go and help. I quickly tell San and Britt that I'm going to go help Quinn and they give grunts in acknowledgment, both too entranced by the movie that is now playing. I can't help but to stay back a minute to look at Santana. She looks so cute when she's in full concentration mode. I quickly shake out those thoughts, because, where did that even come from? And I make my way into the kitchen. I see Quinn placing four glasses on the kitchen counter and filling them with apple juice.

I go over to her and before I can pick up two of the glasses to bring out to the other girls, Quinn's voice stops me.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier about Santana and about your interest in her. It was out of line and I didn't really mean to say it…at least, not out loud. It's just… I thought that maybe, if you ever liked a girl that it would be me, or even Tina or Mercedes, but _Santana_ of all people? It just doesn't seem right. I mean, she's been horrible to you since freshman year and last I checked, you two never really got along, so it's just really shocking. It's not exactly an easy pill to swallow, ya know? But just answer me this and I'll try my best to stop bringing it up." Quinn says, I gulp hard before nodding hesitantly and she takes a deep breath before continuing. "I know that you're interested in both guys and girls because you told me this when we first met and I never cared to ask until now, but did you ever carry romantic feelings towards me?" Quinn asks me, genuinely curious without a hint of disgust.

I debate on whether or not I should answer truthfully and then decide to deflect the question.

"Why does it matter?" I ask her.

She sucks in a deep breath and sags against the edge of the counter. "Because….. I think that I may have more than friendly feelings for you…"

**A/N: And that is part 2 of the girl's day out. Leave me reviews to let me know how you liked it lol. The more you review, the faster I update. All comments are appreciated! Hope you all enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously…_

"…_But just answer me this and I'll try my best to stop bringing it up." Quinn says, I gulp hard before nodding hesitantly and she takes a deep breath before continuing. "I know that you're interested in both guys and girls because you told me this when we first met and I never cared to ask until now, but did you ever carry romantic feelings towards me?" Quinn asks me, genuinely curious without a hint of disgust._

_I debate on whether or not I should answer truthfully and then decide to deflect the question. _

"_Why does it matter?" I ask her._

_She sucks in a deep breath and sags against the edge of the counter. "Because….. I think that I may have more than friendly feelings for you…"_

**Chapter 9:**

_Rachel's POV_

It has been two days since Quinn has confessed her feelings for me and I don't know what to do. I wanted this is in the beginning… I wanted her to tell me that she feels for me what I feel for her. Or maybe what I _felt_ for her. I don't know what to think anymore. Everything is just messed up and confusing. One moment I'm constructing this plan with Santana to get Quinn to realize her feelings for me, then Santana and I almost _really_ kiss at the mini golf park and then finally, Quinn does the one thing I've been hoping for her to do since before San and I even made this plan. And now, here I am, lying in bed, skipping my Monday classes, completely torn. I have never in my life felt so conflicted before. Not even my love triangle with Jesse and Finn made me this confused or torn. Completely breaking it off with both of them wasn't all that hard. But now there's Quinn and possibly, Santana.

The truth is, I don't even know how Santana feels about me. Hell, I don't even know how _I _feel about Santana. But what I do know is that she and I almost kissed and if Quinn hadn't interrupted us, we would have done it. The scary part of it all was that I _really_ wanted to kiss her. Sure, San and I have kissed multiple times, but it was only in public for show and never in private when we we're away from prying eyes. Even though, technically, we were in public when it almost happened but we definitely weren't doing it for show. The way she looked at me, the way I'm sure I looked at her, the way we held each other's eyes and felt that electric current that shot through us both at the close contact, it was all real. So real and so intense and so freaking confusing! I'm an absolute mess. The worst part about all of this is that I have no one to talk about it with. I just really need a friend to confide in right now. It's driving me crazy having to keep this all to myself.

I just wish I knew what to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Flashback to Quinn's confession__:_

"_Because….. I think that I may have more than friendly feelings for you…" Quinn says to me looking at me with intense hazel eyes._

_I can't believe she's actually saying this to me. Quinn is actually confessing to having actual, romantic feelings for me. Should I tell her that I have feelings for her too or do I stay silent? I never thought that she could actually feel this way for me. I thought that my plan with Santana to get Quinn to realize her feelings for me would be a long shot. As far as I knew, Quinn was straight. 100% straight. I feel as if I don't know anything anymore. Do I really want to tell Quinn how I feel about her and mess up her relationship with Noah? No. I don't want to do that to him. I want Quinn to be sure her feelings for me are true before she makes any rash decisions regarding her relationship with Noah. _

"_Quinn…are you sure it's romantic feelings that you're feeling for me or could you possibly be mistaking it for something else?" I ask cautiously. Quinn looks at me, with a lost expression. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before pursing her lips for a few moments. She looks me in the eye for a few fleeting moments before breaking eye contact with me completely and starts to fidget nervously. Her fidgeting becomes walking and her walking becomes pacing. She is now pacing back and forth in front of me. After about 5 minutes of pacing she stops, right in front of me. Her face is now facing mine. She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to speak._

"_I….don't know. Maybe I am confusing what I feel for you for something entirely different. Who knows? But the one thing that I do know is that I can't seem to get you out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you. Every time I see you with Santana, I get this sinking feeling in my gut…also I kind of want to punch Santana in the face every time I see you and her cuddle or kiss or anything intimate, really. It is driving me insane to feel like this. I don't even know what _this_ is!" Quinn says, moving closer to me. Her face is barely an inch away from mine and I could practically feel her breath on my face. Her face inches closer to mine and I hold my breath, awaiting what's to happen. I close my eyes in anticipation. I feel her breath on my lips, right before her lips brush softly against mine. She keeps her lips on mine, completely unmoving. Just keeping our lips in contact. After a few, long seconds, she pulls back and steps back a few feet to distance our bodies. Her eyes are wide and she looks scared. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that… I'm just gonna…" With that, she runs out of the kitchen and I hear her footsteps bounding up the stairs. _

_I stand there in shock. _

_Did Quinn really just kiss me? Did I really just let her? _

_I stand there for another few moments before deciding to go back to the living room, completely abandoning the glasses of juice on the counter. As I turn towards the kitchen entrance to make my way back, I see Santana standing there with a deer caught in headlights expression. When she notices me looking at her she completely wipes that expression off her face and changes it into her normal smirking expression. A forced smirk. _

"_Well, dwarf, it looks like the plan is working nicely for you." She says with a forced chuckle. I wince at that. It almost sounds pained. _

"_How much of that did you witness?" I ask her cautiously. She looks away from me and decides to focus her attention on the floor as she answers me. _

"_I think I saw enough." She says quietly. She looks back up at me with an unreadable expression. "I was just about to come in here to check up on you when I heard Q tell you that you're all she thinks about. I didn't mean to eavesdrop and I probably should've went back to the living room to give you guys your privacy but just as I was about to, there was a sudden silence so I peeked in and saw you two lip-locked. It seems that the plan worked for you. Your girl wants you." Santana says with forced lightness and a forced smile. Everything about her attitude right now is just….forced. It makes me feel awful. But I don't know why I feel awful. Santana and I aren't in a real relationship and the whole point of our fake relationship was for this specific purpose. But even though I know all of these things, I can't help but feel as if I cheated somehow. _

_Santana and I stand on our opposite sides of the kitchen in complete silence. An uncomfortable silence. Silences with Santana and I are never uncomfortable. But this one is and painfully so. _

_Without uttering a word, Santana makes her way over to the kitchen counter, grabs two glasses of juice, walks past me without a spared glance and goes back into the living room. I just stare after her with a frown on my face and glassy eyes. What is going on with me today?_

_I take a few minutes to compose myself before walking back into the living room. I see Santana sitting at the far end of the couch with Brittany sprawled out on the floor in front of it. Brittany seems to be as much into the movie as she was before I left the room but Santana is no longer paying attention to the movie. She's just staring blankly at the television screen. I decide to sit on the opposite side of the couch, figuring that Santana needs her space. _

_A few hours and a few movies later, Brittany drives Santana and I home in Quinn's car. Quinn never came back down after the incident in the kitchen and Santana has not spoken a word to me since our minor talk. After Brittany drives me home, I go up to my room and throw myself onto my bed. _

_And that is how I spend the rest of my day and the entirety of my Sunday._

_End Flashback_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neither Santana nor Quinn tried contacting me since Saturday. I don't blame them. I wouldn't contact myself either, after everything that went down. I'm not completely at fault though. Quinn was the one who kissed me, just because I didn't try to stop her, doesn't mean I'm the only one to blame. And Santana was the one who made up this stupid plan in the first place, just because I went along with it, doesn't mean I'm completely at fault. This is just too fucking messy and way too much shit to deal with right now.

My thoughts are halted by a soft knock on my bedroom door. I look over to the clock on my nightstand and see that its 11:20 a.m., which means McKinley just let out for lunch 10 minutes ago. I tell whoever it is to come in and as my door opens, in steps, Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" I ask him curiously. He smiles softly at me and hands me a stack of papers.

"Well, it's lunch time and my best friend wasn't at school today, which is so unlike you, by the way. So I went to all of your teachers and collected your assignments for the day and I figured I might as well bring it by now instead of later." I smile at his thoughtfulness. Kurt is such an amazing friend. He takes the chair from my vanity and drags it over to the side of my bed and sits down. "So why are you ditching school today, Ms. Berry?"

"I just needed time to myself. To think." I say shortly. Kurt raises his brow and stares at me speculatively.

"Think about what exactly?" he asks carefully. I take a deep breath and have an internal debate on whether or not I should tell him the truth. I really want to tell him because not being able to tell him or anyone, for that matter, is driving me nuts.

I figure he is trustworthy enough to tell.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you.." I start.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Santana's POV_

"So you two have been pretending all of this time?" Mike asks me with his jaw dropped.

I sigh and roll my eyes at the boy. It is currently lunch time and Mike and I are sitting out on the bleachers together. I decided to tell Mike the entire situation. After Saturday, things just started getting a bit…wonky for me. I needed a friend to confide in and considering that my two closest friends are involved in this situation, I decided to go to one of my two favorite lesbros, and that would be Mike. The other option would have been Sam but trouty mouth couldn't keep those big salamander lips shut even if you paid him in chapstick. So of course, Mike was the obvious choice.

"Yup." I say popping the "p". He just stares at me disbelievingly. His jaw is still dropped and I'm sure that if he doesn't close his mouth soon, the mosquitos that have been attacking us will fly into his mouth. He starts blinking rapidly, as if awaking himself from a daze and then he stares at me with a pointed look. I shrink a little at his expression.

"You mean to tell me that you were planning to _steal _Brittany from Artie? And that this entire fake relationship you've had going on with Rachel, was to get Quinn and Brittany jealous so that you could, what? Get them to break up with their boyfriends and be with you two?" He says incredulously. I shrink even more under his scrutinizing gaze. Mike always knows how to make me feel guilty. He's like my freaking conscience. I silently nod at him and he sighs deeply before resting his hand on my bare knee. "San, what the hell were you thinking?" He asks softly. He shifts his body so that he is now facing me. "I get that you've always had a thing for Brittany, I really do. I've been friends with you two since we were 7, so your feelings don't really come as a shock but seriously, Santana? What would make you want to do something so selfish? Brittany has been happy with Artie and until recently, Quinn and Puck were very happy together. You do realize that you two could have possibly destroyed two functional relationships, right?"

I shrink even more at that admission. Leave it to Mike to be my voice of reason…I should've gone to him before I decided to go through with this _stupid _plan. Maybe that way I could've avoided all of these new and unwanted feelings. "I don't know what I was thinking, okay?" I say with a little whine. I roll my eyes at myself and continue. "All I could think about was Brittany and the fact that I wanted her. I wasn't thinking of anyone else but myself and when I found out that Rachel was in the same predicament, I figured I could use that to my advantage. Now I see that this whole thing was an awful mistake…" I say to him quietly. Mike scoots closer and wraps his arm around my shoulder and I take that opportunity to rest my head on his shoulder as he rests his head on top of mine. We sit there in silence, overlooking the desert football field, looking at nothing in particular.

"I feel like there's more to this that you aren't telling me. You know you can tell me anything, San." Mike says to me gently. I lift my head off of his shoulder and stare into his dark brown, almost black, eyes. He looks at me with a kind and patient smile.

I look away from him for a moment and take a deep breath. "I think I might have developed feelings for Rachel."

Mike looks at me for a long moment before breaking out in a small chuckle. I stare at him confusedly and he starts to fully laugh. He calms his laughter after a few moments and looks at me with a genuine smile. "Duh! Glad you finally realized that….soooooo… What are you going to do about it?" He asks challengingly.

**A/N: Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I hope none of you get bored of it lol. You guys already know the drill, giving feedback gives me the encouragement I need to make faster updates lol. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: okay, so this is just a filler chapter to hold you all over lol. I am working on the next chapter but don't know when I will post it (I've got work to go to) So anyway, Enjoy! This chapter is pretty short. Sorry about that. **

**Chapter 10: **

_Rachel's POV_

"I don't believe you!" Kurt exclaimed at me. I just told him EVERYTHING. The plan, the almost-kiss with Santana and the confession and actual kiss from Quinn. To say that Kurt is freaking out would be an understatement. "So let me get this straight…you and Santana were only _pretending to be a couple_?" I just gape at the boy. Out of everything I just told him, _that _was what he found so shocking?

"Kurt, did you hear anything that I just said?!

"Yes, I did. I'm not shocked that Satan cooked up a plan to steal Brittany from Artie. I'm definitely not shocked that Quinn confessed to having feelings for you, or kissing you for that matter. But what I am shocked about, is that you and Santana aren't really dating. You and Santana seem to genuinely like each other and I know for sure that the affection and fondness between you two is real and not just part of an act. This is crazy… everything I know is a lie!" Kurt says dramatically. I roll my eyes at him. And they call me the dramatic one? I then replay everything he said and then think about how he said he wasn't shocked about Quinn.

"Wait, what did you mean when you said you weren't shocked about Quinn's confession or the fact that she kissed me?" I asked genuinely confused. He just smirks at me before answering.

"Quinn came to me a few months ago to talk. She told me that she was happy with Noah but that she felt something was missing in her relationship. She also told me that she had developed strong feelings for you that were making it hard to concentrate on her relationship with Puck. She has liked you a lot longer than she's making it seem, and when I say longer, I mean about 7 months long. She's liked you for _that_ long and the only reason she has stayed with Puck and put up that happy couple charade for you was because she didn't think you were interested in her and she was scared you'd reject her." Kurt finishes. He looks at me and waits for a reaction. I just stare at him with a blank expression.

Quinn has really wanted me that long? Why didn't she tell me? I could have avoided all of this heart break and feelings of rejection if she would have just told me. Of course, I wasn't going to tell her how _I _felt. She was and still is in a relationship with Noah and I've been friends with Noah since the third grade. I didn't want to be a relationship destroyer! This plan was just supposed to get her eventually jealous and then she was supposed to end her relationship with Noah on her own terms without me _actually_ interfering. Now it turns out that I am interfering and I have been for quite some time now. And I didn't even realize it! This news both excites and frustrates me. I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel anymore! On one hand, it's great to know I have always stood a chance with Quinn. But on the other hand, what am I supposed to do about it?

Then there is Santana…

What do I do about her?

Why is my life so complicated?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It is now Tuesday and the second day in a row that I have skipped school. I feel like such a rebel now. My dads were none too pleased that I begged them to stay home from school again but in order to get them to agree, I had to bring out my secret weapon. My puppy dog pout. It worked like a charm on daddy but on dad? Not so much. I had to promise my dad that I'd clean the house while I was here at home and that I wouldn't take any more days off from school. So I spent all morning cleaning. Fun stuff, I tell you.

The cleaning was definitely a great distraction to my annoying thoughts. My brain hasn't shut up since Saturday and after learning about Quinn's true feelings for me, my brain and my heart have been working overdrive. Actually, my brain and my heart have been at war with each other. It's quite distracting, really. It is also extremely irritating, frustrating and whatever other words are synonymous to those two. For once in my life, I really do not know what I want to do. I've never been this conflicted or confused about anything in my life. All I keep hearing in my head is "Quinn or Santana, Quinn or Santana, Quinn or Santana." Unfortunately, I don't have a definitive answer as of yet. My thoughts are temporarily distracted by the buzz of my phone. I pick up the device to see that I have 2 new messages. One from Quinn and one from Santana.

Oh joy.

I open the text from Quinn first:

_**10:25 a.m. Quinn Fabray: Hey, Rach. I was wondering if I can come over to your place after school. I was hoping we could talk?**_

Before I get the chance to respond to Quinn's message, my phone buzzes with another text from Santana. I decide to open her two messages.

_**10:10 a.m. Santana Lopez: Hey dwarf, I see that you're skipping school again. Everything okay?**_

_**10:30 a.m. Santana Lopez: Just so you knw, the longer I wait for a reply from u, the more worried I'll become. Btw, I had Mike collect all of the class assignments u missed today. He'll be bringing it by during lunch time. Feel better, hobbit. (Even tho I know ur not sick and totes avoiding me & Q.)**_

I smile at her message. She knows exactly what I'm doing but isn't holding it against me nor is she demanding to see me. But she is getting Mike to bring me my assignments. Anyone who calls Santana, Satan, needs to see this side of her and I bet they'd shut right up. I reply with a simple "Thank you." A few seconds later, my phone buzzes again.

_**10:32 a.m. Santana Lopez: No problem, hobbit**_**. **

I remember Quinn's message and decide to reply to her.

_**10:33 a.m. Rachel Berry: Talk about what exactly?**_

_**10:34 a.m. Quinn Fabray: Us. **_

_**10:34 a.m. Rachel Berry: Oh, okay. I guess we can do that. I'll see you later then?**_

_**10:35 a.m. Quinn Fabray: You will. See you after cherrios practice, Rach.**_

I guess this afternoon won't be as dull as I had hoped it would be. What did I just agree to?


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is a longer chapter! Hope you all like it. Reviews, suggestions, whatever type of feedback you prefer will be appreciated. Just curious, who's on Team Quinn and who's on Team Santana? **

**Chapter 11:**

_Rachel's POV_

It is now 4:30 p.m. and I'm expecting Quinn to arrive in about half an hour. Earlier today, Mike dropped by with my school assignments and we hung out until he had to get back to school. He was a great distraction for the time being, but now I have nothing and no one to distract me from my wildly beating heart and scattered thoughts. I am feeling extremely apprehensive about this conversation that Quinn and I are going to be having. I'm scared for what she's going to say but then at the same time, I'm also really curious and extremely anxious. My anxiousness is making it hard for me to stay still so I've been pacing back and forth for the past 15 minutes, unable to do much else. Quinn is coming here to talk about _us_. Last time I checked there was no us but there was a Quinn and Noah. Oh my Barbra, what am I doing? What if she wants to date? I can't have a relationship with a taken woman! That would go against everything I believe in…but then again I got in a fake relationship for the sole purpose of getting her jealous so maybe I shouldn't be one to talk about beliefs and what's right or wrong.

What if she is coming here to tell me that she can't be friends with me anymore or that she regrets kissing me? I don't think I'd want to find out what it's like to not be friends with Quinn. I wouldn't know whether or not to feel relieved or insulted if she told me she regretted the kiss, though. I am honestly surprised that Quinn decided to take initiative and request to have this talk, first. I thought, for sure, that it would be me who would end up flagging her down first considering how she reacted after kissing me. I honestly didn't expect to hear back from her so soon.

I continue to pace back and forth for another 5 minutes before I hear my door bell chiming throughout the house. I look over to the clock on my nightstand and see that it is only 4:40. Only ten minutes have passed since I last looked at the clock. I then realize that Quinn is 20 minutes early. If she's here already then it must be really urgent. I open the door to my room and climb down the steps of the stairs before approaching the front door and opening it to reveal someone who is definitely not Quinn.

"Hey, Jew Babe. Can we talk?" Noah asks me. Noah Puckerman is standing at my door 20 minutes before Quinn is supposed to arrive. Coincidence? I hope so.

"Sure, Noah, come in." He nods his thanks and steps inside. I lead him to the living room and he takes a seat on the couch and I take a seat on the couch facing him. "What brings you here, Noah?" I ask him curiously. He looks at me dejectedly and his shoulders slump.

"I came here to talk about Quinn. Lately, she's been distant. And when I say lately, I mean the past month or so. She doesn't seem to want to spend time with me anymore and her attention always seems to be on something else or _someone else_. I'm just at a loss at what to do here, Rach. I figured since you're Quinn's best friend, you'd know what was up with her. I mean, has she ever complained about me or something? Is she not happy with our relationship? I just feel like I'm doing something wrong but I don't know what." Noah says sadly.

He looks tired and heart broken and dejected. I can't help but think that is my fault that he is feeling this way…and he doesn't even know that I'm the one to blame for Quinn's behavior. I feel like the worst friend in the history of bad friends.

"Look, Noah, as far as I know, Quinn has never complained about you nor has she spoken ill of you. She only ever has good things to say about you. You're a great boyfriend, Noah. I think that whatever Quinn is going through is definitely not your fault and is something that she wants to figure out on her own, otherwise, she would probably talk about whatever it is that's going on with her, with you. Don't beat yourself up over it." I say to him as sincerely as possible. I meant what I said about Quinn never speaking ill of him and that I thought he was a great boyfriend. Those things are 100% true. And it definitely isn't his fault that Quinn is being so distant, but it is mine. I'm not sure that she would actually talk to him about things that were bothering her, but you never know.

"Maybe you're right. But I feel like I'm missing something here. Up until a few weeks ago, Quinn seemed happy with me. Maybe she's been unhappy all of this time and is just great at masking her true feelings. Quinn is probably the best actress I know. The most complicated and guarded women always seem to be the best actresses, you know. Rach, please help me out here. I asked Quinn out to Breadstix tonight, so we could be an actual couple that communicates and has physical contact, at least for tonight, but she said that her mom wanted her home directly after practice. I'm pretty sure she's lying about that. Judy is pretty lenient with Quinn's weekday curfew, as long as she's home before 11. Hmm.." I gulp at that admission. Quinn lied to Noah about her evening plans? Just so she can come see me? Shit.

I hear my doorbell ring again and I glance at the clock on the wall and see that it is now 5:01. Shit, shit, shit!

I just sit there, completely frozen. Noah eyes me questioningly. "Aren't you going to get that?" I absentmindedly nod and get up to go the front door. I wipe my sweaty palms on the pink sweatpants I am currently sporting. Why did Quinn have to lie? Now it will look suspicious that she's here and not at home. I reach the front door and tentatively open it to reveal Quinn in her Cheerios uniform. "Hey, Rach." Quinn says with a nervous smile. I look towards the direction of the living room and I see Noah poke his head out. I look back at Quinn who is looking at me quizzically before she looks past me and into the house where she spots Noah. Her face immediately pales. I look back at Noah to see his eyes narrow at both Quinn and I.

Uh Oh.

"So you couldn't go out for dinner with me tonight because you were coming over here? Not home?" He asks in a low and hurt voice. Quinn continues to stare at him but doesn't answer. Noah then turns his suspicious gaze to me. "You knew she was coming here?" He ask me accusingly. I hesitantly nod. His narrowed eyes turn into slits as he stares at both of us. He remains quiet as he stares at us. It looks like he's trying to put the puzzle pieces together. He looks directly at Quinn. "Are you cheating on me with Rachel?" He asks her. She quickly shakes her head 'no', probably not trusting her voice. He doesn't look convinced. "Are you _emotionally_ cheating on me with Rachel?" He asks this time. Quinn breaks eye contact with him and focuses her attention on the floor instead of answering. He lets out a humorous laugh and shakes his head sadly. He then turns his attention to me. "Do you have feelings for Quinn?" He asks me. I make eye contact with him as I answer.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully. A few weeks ago I was positive that I was in love with Quinn but now I'm not entirely sure. Either way, he doesn't look too pleased by my answer. He slowly walks up to us with a dejected expression that has hints of anger in it

"I love you, Quinn. I have since the day we met. But if this relationship is not what you want, please tell me." He asks pleadingly. She slowly looks up at him and makes eye contact but doesn't answer. Even though she doesn't verbally answer, it seems to be answer enough for him. He sighs sadly. "I think we should just take a break. If you want to take it one step further and break up with me completely, you know where to find me." He then looks at me. "I don't even know what to say to _you_ right now. You're my bro, you aren't supposed to do shit like this. You just violated our Jew Bro code. Whatever." He says as he brushes past us and out of the house. He hurries into his truck and drives off. Quinn and I stare after him. Quinn turns her attention to me and I look back at her.

"So, I'm thinking we should leave this talk for another day?" I ask her. She shakes her head 'no'.

"I think we should still have this talk." She answers quietly. I nod at her, then close the front door that Noah left open then turn towards the stairs and motion for Quinn to start following me. I reach my room, Quinn right behind me and I close the door behind us. I head over to my bed and take a seat, Quinn takes a seat on my vanity chair.

The room is dead silent except for the sounds of our soft breaths. Quinn looks lost in thought, probably trying to process everything that just took place. I just stare silently at her and watch as several different emotions play across her features. There's pain, regret, relief, sadness, anger, basically every human emotion possible is playing across her face right now. I just sit down and remain quiet as I watch her. Quinn seems to notice my eyes on her after a few moments and we immediately lock eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm pretty sure I just ruined your friendship with Puck and I know how much he means to you. I am so _so_ _sorry_." She says with a tone full of regret.

"Why did you lie to him? He told me that you rejected dinner plans with him because your mom wanted you home. Why not just tell him you were coming here to hang out with me? Maybe if you didn't lie about your whereabouts, then he wouldn't be suspicious." I say reasonably. Quinn's eyes are glassy with unshed tears as she makes eye contact with me.

"I don't know. I just….don't know. I'm just so confused about everything I'm feeling, everything I'm doing. I don't even know who I am anymore. Rachel, I'm just really lost. I have feelings for you. That much I am sure of. I also care greatly for Puck and don't want to lose him. But I can't stand the thought of losing you either. I don't know what I want, Rach. What am I going to do?" Quinn says letting her tears flow. I just stare at her and my thoughts start to stray to Santana. I think I understand exactly what Quinn is going through. I can't bear to lose neither Quinn nor Santana. It really is super confusing. While Quinn wonders what _she_ is going to do, I wonder what the hell _I'm_ going to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Santana's POV_

"Michael Chang Jr.! You are a cheater!" I yell at Mike as he covers my eyes. He and I are playing Mario Kart on the Wii. He's been purposely bumping me roughly in the shoulder and covering my eyes and sitting on top of me every time I come close to passing him. He's such a jerk. On the screen of the television, I am close to passing his player again and he decides to snatch my controller out of my hand until his player is significantly far enough from mine before he hands it back. I take the controller back from him and launch it at his bicep. He yelps as I do that and starts rubbing at the sore spot. He glares at me while I smirk victoriously at him as he gets up and shuts off the game. "You should know better than to mess with me, Chang." He rolls his eyes at me and sits down, right on top of me. I squirm under him and use all my strength to push him off of me. He doesn't move an inch. "Get off of me, fat ass!" I yell at him. He laughs at me as he starts to grind his butt all over my lap.

"You like that, Lopez! I'm giving you a lap dance for free, you should feel honored!" He says through his laughter. I glare at him, and even though he isn't facing me, I'm sure he can feel it. I decide to tickle his sides and that immediately gets him to squirm. He starts laughing uncontrollably and I get the upper hand. I push him onto his bed and straddle his hips as I continue to tickle him. He flails his arms wildly, trying to grab my attacking hands but he can't seem to get a grasp on them. When he needs to gasp for air, he surrenders and I stop tickling him and move to lay beside him. Mike is one of the most ticklish guys I know besides, Sam and my 9 year old cousin, Roberto.

Mike and I lay side-by-side in silence for a few minutes until he decides to break the silence. "So you never told me what you were going to do about Rachel." He says to me. I sigh before turning on my side and propping my head up on my elbow. Mike follows suit and mirrors my position so we are now facing each other. "Do you have a plan?" he asks me. I shake my head sadly and he looks at me sympathetically. "If you want to win her over, you need a plan. Right now, Quinn is your competition and judging by the fact that the whole point of the plan you two made was for her to get Quinn and you to get Brittany, I'd say that Quinn is some pretty stiff competition. If Quinn gets to her first, you may never get the girl, San." He says to me softly. I frown at the thought of Quinn getting to her first.

Rachel would never date Quinn if Quinn was still with Puck and we all know Quinn is too chicken shit to end her relationship with him. Puck is her safety net, if anything. Q _always _has a safety net. As long as Puck and Quinn don't end things, I may still have a shot. If they do, then there's no telling what Rachel will do. It can go either way, I guess. But then again, I don't even know if Rachel has feelings for me. I know for sure that I have feelings for her and I'm positive that it isn't Britt that I want anymore. At least not in that way. Brittany is still my best friend and is happy with Artie and I plan to make sure she stays happy. If I want my happy ending, I must get Rachel to see that I'm a better choice…I just hope Quinn doesn't get to her before I get the chance to prove my worth to her.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. Mike and I exchange glances. "Mija, Noah is here. Should I let him up?" My mom asks on the other side of the door. Mike and I look at each other quizzically before I respond with an 'Okay'. A few seconds later, my bedroom door open and in steps, Puckerman. He has this dejected look on his face and he walks over to Mike's desk chair wordlessly and plops down on it. Mike and I sit up on the bed and look towards Puck who is staring at his hands. Puck finally looks at us with red rimmed eyes. It looks like he's been crying.

"I think Quinn and I may be over. I found out that she has feelings for Rachel." Pucks says sadly. My heart stops at that. The color from my face drains. I look over to Mike to see that his face has gone equally as pale. Mike seems to gather his bearings first.

"That's awful, Puck. How did you find that out?" Mike asks him sympathetically as he looks over at me cautiously.

Puck doesn't seem to notice the strange glances Mike and I keep exchanging. "I asked Quinn out to dinner tonight and she told me that she couldn't go because her mom wanted her home directly after Cheerios practice. Turns out she was lying, because I went to Rachel's today after school and Quinn showed up about 20 minutes after I did. I asked her if she was emotionally cheating on me with Rachel and she couldn't even look at me!" He says with a pained expression. Mike and I gulp simultaneously while casting wary glances at each other. "It looks like Rachel has feelings for Quinn too. I couldn't take being in their presence any longer so I left. Neither of them even thought to come after me. I guess this means that it's over between us. Did you know this was going on between them, San? Aren't you and Rachel still together?" Puck says bitterly with a hint of empathy.

Puck is staring at me while Mike and I are staring at each other. He's looking at me with a sympathetic expression and I decide I can no longer look at him. I don't need his pity right now. I look at Puck who is waiting on my answer. "I don't know, Puck. I honestly don't know."

I think I might have lost my chance with Rachel already.

What am I supposed to do now?


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter contains Brittberry and Pezberry scenes. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 12:**

_Rachel's POV_

After all of the events that took place yesterday, I have decided to come back to school and face the music. Noah practically hates me now, and I can't blame him for it. Especially since I'm in the wrong. I am avoiding Quinn like the plague right now, at least until I can figure out where her and I are going to go from here. After my talk with Quinn yesterday, I told her it would be best that we give each other space. I wasn't saying it to be mean or reject her in anyway, but the best way for me to think is when I'm not being suffocated by the object of my thoughts. She reluctantly agreed to give me the space I requested and for that I am grateful.

I am a little anxious to see Santana though. I haven't seen her since Saturday and it is now Wednesday. To most people, that doesn't seem like much time to be apart at all, but to me and Santana, those 4 days apart equal up to at least 2 weeks. We have always had a weird way of calculating our time apart. I know that our time apart is partially my fault and partially hers, but it doesn't make it any harder to be away from her when all I really want to do is have our random and playful banter. I would even love to listen to her rant about how all of the teachers at McKinley are incompetent fools or how she thinks Bo from _Lost Girl_ should dump Dyson and Lauren and go for Tamsin instead. I just really miss being in her presence, I guess.

I am walking down the halls of McKinley with long and purposeful strides towards my locker. For the first time since starting high school, there is no one waiting for me by my locker. I let out a sigh of disappointment and slow down my steps as I approach my locker. I quickly spin in the combination and my locker door opens. I open my backpack to put the appropriate books in my bag for my first two classes. While I'm putting in the second book, I feel a tap on my shoulder that startles me a bit. I turn around and come face to face with Brittany. Brittany is sporting her usual bright smile and I smile back at her. Her smile is always so contagious. Brittany encompasses me in a tight bear hug before letting me go a few seconds later.

"Hi, Rachie! It's so good to see you! Where have you been?" Brittany ask with her usual chirpy voice. I smile softly at the girl as I answer. "I haven't been feeling well lately, so I decided to stay home until I was all better," I say with a slight shrug. Brittany studies my face for a bit. "Are you feeling better now? Because you don't seem better." She asks while studying me. I am taken aback by her observation. Is she saying I look sick or does she know more than I'm thinking she does?

"What do you mean, Britt?" She closes my open locker door, takes me by the hand and drags me down the hall, towards the auditorium. When we reach the auditorium, she looks around to make sure no one is in sight. When she sees that we're alone, she takes a seat in the audience and motions for me to take the seat next to her. So I do. I look over to the girl seated next to me. "Why are we in here, Britt?" I ask completely puzzled. She looks at me with a small smile.

"We are in here because I figured that you wouldn't want anyone else to hear what I'm about to say to you." She says in a patient voice. I suddenly feel really nervous…what could Brittany possibly have to say to me that would require this much privacy? "On Saturday, after I dropped you and Santana home, I went back to Quinn's house. I went upstairs to her room and found her all cried out. She told me everything, Rach." Brittany says softly. My jaw drops at that. So Quinn has confided in not only Kurt but Brittany as well. "She told me that she was in love with you and has been for a while and that she couldn't stand the thought of you being with anyone but her. She also told me about the kiss that took place in the kitchen. I mean, I wasn't completely surprised by her confession though, I've kinda always had a feeling that Quinn had a thing for you but I wasn't going to bring it up to her until she was ready to talk about it."

"Wow…" is all I can say. Brittany sends another small smile my way before continuing. Oh my gosh, there's more?

"Also, I know about the plan you and Santana came up with to win over me and Q." Brittany says to me with a pointed look. My eyes bug out of my head. I try to say something, anything really but all I end up doing is sputtering out nonsense before I can squeak out a "how?" she smirks at me before replying. "I heard Mike and San talking out on the bleachers on Monday during lunch time. I was hanging out under the bleachers with Mr. Kidney the janitor, when I heard Santana telling Mike the plan from start to finish. I have to say, it was a pretty good plan, but kind of selfish and mean if I do say so myself, don't you think?" She asks me with a reprimanding look in place. I nod dumbly. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not disappointed or angry at you two for pulling this stunt because I am. I'm also hurt and so is Quinn, obviously. I didn't tell her about the plan though, so don't worry." I swallow inaudibly as she continues. "You and Santana could have found a better way to go about your feelings, though. Did you guys ever think about talking to us about it? Neither Quinn nor I are judgmental, plus we would've understood what you two were going through. The feelings were mutual." Brittany says with a small shrug.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany! I didn't mean for either you or Quinn to get hurt. That was never my intention. I'm pretty sure that wasn't Santana's intention either." I say looking down at my hands placed in my lap. I'm trying to focus my attention anywhere but Brittany. I feel Brittany's hand gently cup my chin as she lifts my face to be facing hers. Her gaze penetrates into mine and I can't look away.

"I forgive you, Rachel." Is all she says before the warning bell rings. She stands up and slides the straps of her bag over her shoulders. She looks at me and holds out her hand for me to take. I take her hand as I slide my backpack strap on my shoulder as well and we make our way out of the auditorium. "Let's go see your 'girlfriend' shall we?" she says with a wink. I blush lightly as she drags me into the classroom. As we make our way inside, still hand in hand, I see Santana sitting in her actual seat this time. She is looking down at something on her phone so she doesn't notice me as I break away from Brittany and take my seat next to her.

As I sit down, her eyes snap up and she finally notices me. She gives me a small forced smile as she sees me. "Good to have you back, Rach."She says to me quietly. I don't answer back verbally, I just nod at her and turn my attention to the front of the class. I can feel her eyes studying me for a few moments before the first period bell rings and class starts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I make my way outside towards the bleachers with my paper-bagged lunch in hand. I'm not really in the mood to be surrounded by my fellow gleeks right now; I just want some time to myself. As I climb my way up the steps of the bleachers, I notice a girl with dark hair, wearing a Cheerios uniform already sitting on the top row of the bleachers. When I get closer to her, I notice that it's Santana. I make my over to the spot that she is sitting in but instead of sitting in the same row as her, I decide to sit in the row directly in front of her. I straddle the bench and open up my paper bag, taking out my zip-log bag full of carrots. I look to Santana to see her watching me. I open the zip-log bag and offer her a carrot. She takes two out. She then takes out a small Tupperware container of grapes from her backpack and offers me some so I take a handful and stuff them all in my mouth at once. I hear her giggle at me and I look up at her with as big of a smile as I can muster with my cheeks being this full.

"You look like an adorable chipmunk." She says with a genuine smile aimed at me. I immediately smile back at her. This is probably the first unforced smile I've gotten from her in days. "Thanks" I say with my mouth still full. She scrunches up her nose and giggles softly to herself. "Chew your food carefully and swallow before you choke and I have to perform the Heimlich maneuver on you." She says, chastising me halfheartedly. I do as she says and carefully swallow my chewed up grapes. I open my mouth and stick out my tongue to her so she sees that I'm all finished. She shakes her head at me with a small smile.

I take out my carrots once again and start nibbling on them. She takes out a sandwich from her brown paper bag and starts to eat also. We eat in silence for a few moments before the silence becomes too much for me. All morning all I could think about was getting to talk to Santana. So I'm damn sure going to do that now that I'm with her. "So how have you been?" I ask her lamely. I could have asked her anything but I just ask her that? I guess that's safe territory to start. She shrugs nonchalantly as an answer. I huff at that. "Anything new and interesting happen in the last few days?" I try instead. She looks at me with a strange expression. One that I can't quite place.

"Puckerman came over to my house yesterday. Mike and I were hanging out in my room and he just showed up, unannounced, saying something about you and Quinn. Apparently, he found out that you and Quinn had feelings for each other and he believes his relationship with Quinn is over. Interesting stuff, huh?" Santana asks me with her eyes narrowed. I pale at that. Well, shit. Santana looks at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah, interesting.." Is all I can come up with. I internally berate myself for that stupid response.

"So are you and Q girlfriends now or what?" She asks with hurt lacing her tone. I shake my head 'no'. She narrows her eyes at me suspiciously. "Why not? Isn't this what you wanted? She's basically a free woman, shouldn't you be all up on that already?" she asks with a forced nonchalance. Great, she's back to hiding how she feels by "forcing" emotions that she doesn't really feel.

"Quinn and I are not girlfriends. I don't know if we will be anytime soon, either. But as of right now, I don't think her and I dating would be very wise. Noah is hurt enough as it is and I don't want to be the one to add gasoline to the already, raging flame." I say. She looks at me for a long moment before turning her attention back to her forgotten sandwich. I decide to turn my attention back to my carrots. Suddenly, I remember everything that happened this morning with Brittany. I doubt Santana knows that Brittany knows everything but I can't help but be curious as to what her progress with Brittany has been like. "Hey, just curious, how is everything working out with Brittany?" she just shrugs.

"I've decided not to pursue Brittany any further. I've realized that my feelings for Britt are completely platonic and all I want is for her to be happy, whether it is with Artie, by herself or the next guy or girl to come along. As long as they treat her right and make her happy, I have no complaints." Santana says maturely. My eyes widen in shock at the news. When did this happen?

"What made you realize that?" I ask her curiously. She looks at me with a gentle smile upon her lips.

"I realized that my heart doesn't belong to who I originally thought it did." Santana says with a small smile. She then finishes off the last bite of her sandwich, picks up her bag and walks down the bleachers. My eyes follow after her. She turns back to me when she reaches the bottom of the bleachers, a mysterious look on her face. "Just think about it, Rach. You'll get what I mean soon enough."

With that she turns on her heels and heads back towards the school building.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Warning: Time Jump! Not my best chapter lol. Hope you all read, review and enjoy anyhow. This story has about 2 chapters left.**

**Chapter 13:**

_Rachel's POV_

What did Santana mean by "you'll get what I mean soon enough?" Is that supposed to mean something to me? I've spent the last two weeks pondering over this. She looked so mysterious and secretive as she said it. And what did she mean by "my heart doesn't belong to who I originally thought it did." Who does it belong to then, if not Brittany? I feel like I'm missing something here. Like there's a bigger picture that I'm just not seeing. None of this makes any sense to me. I feel like my whole world has been flipped upside down in a matter of seconds. I guess that could be accurate though. Everything has changed in a blink of an eye.

Santana and I are still seen as a "couple" to the students of McKinley. We no longer put up a charade though. We don't kiss anymore, we don't hold hands anymore and we don't act like love sick fools with each other anymore. No one seems to have noticed but Mike, Kurt, and Brittany and that is only because they know the truth of our situation. Everyone else has been too preoccupied with prepping for regionals. The regional show choir competition was yesterday, which we won, by the way. No surprise there, really. Mercedes and Santana had the duet, and they sang their rendition of "River Deep, Mountain High" by Tina and Ike Turner. I had the solo, which was "Chasing Pavements" by Adele and our group number was "Come together" by the Beatles. It's safe to say that we totally slayed all of the other show choirs. We will be competing in the Nationals competition this year in NYC. We totally got this in the bag, I'm sure.

After we won regionals last night, Noah threw the glee club a party at his place, and yes, I was invited. So was Quinn. This doesn't mean that Noah and I are on speaking terms again because unfortunately, we're not. He's not talking to Quinn either so I guess he's still pretty upset about what happened a few weeks back. And I understand completely, so I can't be annoyed with him. Speaking terms or not, the party was fun. Everyone was on such a high from our win. Everyone was so carefree and relaxed which is a total contrast to the usually uptight, high-strung, and frustrated vibes that usually radiate off of the entire glee club. There were no fights, no awkward moments, no unnecessary arguments, just a group of friends having fun together.

It was nice.

But that was yesterday and today is a new day. It is currently 6 am on a Sunday and I have decided to partake in my abandoned elliptical workout routine. For the past month, I've been too preoccupied with the whole Santana-Quinn-Brittany, situation and I was too distracted to get in a real work out. So right now, that is what I'm doing. I am currently blasting my work out playlist which consists of artists like Paramore, Linkin Park and Evanescence. Surprised by my music taste, right? Believe it or not, I listen to more than just show tunes. Well at least now I do. Santana has been adding in her favorite artists onto my iPod since we met in the 6th grade, saying something about diversifying my musical knowledge, or something. Either way, her suggestion was definitely beneficial for me because now I have a wider range of songs to sing in glee club.

Speaking of Santana, she and I didn't get the chance to talk much during Noah's party yesterday. She spent all of her time drinking and dancing with Puck and Sam. She would throw me the occasional smile throughout the party and I'd smile back but that was as far as our communication went. Quinn was huddled in a corner with Mercedes and Kurt, just talking and laughing. Quinn and I started talking again a few days ago, but we haven't discussed our current situation. Our conversations as of right now only consist of "how are you?" "What's up?" "Did we have any homework?" and so on. Just really mundane topics.

I think right now, I should just worry about all of this later. Time to turn my brain off for the next few hours and get through this work out!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I have spent the last 3 hours exercising. I am so freaking exhausted, I think I pushed myself way too hard. I spent an hour on the elliptical, another hour doing laps around the neighborhood and another hour doing sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, and squats. I just took the longest shower in the history of showers. I feel so much better now. I change into a black tank top and black running shorts and walk down to the living room so I can park my ass on the couch in front of the television.

Just as I sit down, I hear three knocks on my front door, I look at the time on my phone and see that it's only 9:30 am. On a Sunday. Who besides me would be up that early, on a Sunday? I guess I should answer the door and find out. Ugh. I am so freaking sore right now. I slowly get up from my comfortable seat on the couch and drag my feet towards the front door. As I open the door, I see the one person who has been invading my thoughts for the last two weeks.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" I say, pleasantly surprised by her unexpected appearance. She smiles at me and hands me a paper bag of food from my favorite vegan restaurant.

"I'm bringing you both breakfast and my company. Plus, when have I ever needed a reason to come by your house unannounced. Get with the program, Rach!" Santana says while pushing past me, grabbing the food back from my hand. She heads straight towards the living room and places the paper bag on the coffee table, opens it up and takes out two paper plates and a container of food. I'm still standing next to the front door when she looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to sit down and join me for breakfast or are you going to stand there all day and watch me like a creeper?" She says teasingly. I blush at her teasing and silently make my way over to her. I sit next to her and she dishes out a tofu omelet on the paper plate and hands it to me. I smile gratefully at her. She then takes out another container of food out of the bag. This container is from Ihop. I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs.

"I respect your dietary choices and all but I will never ever eat that crap that you eat. No offense." She says with a playful smirk. I just shake my head with a small smile. "Offense taken!" I say with a laugh. "Too bad." She says with a small wink. I flush pink when she does that. If she noticed, she doesn't say anything. I take the television remote off the coffee table and turn on the tv. I flick through a few channels before I see that there is a Spongebob marathon on Nickelodeon. I keep the channel there and Santana and I eat in silence, completely engrossed with our favorite cartoon sponge. After we finish eating we set the plates on the coffee table and settle back on the couch.

"So….about what you said a few weeks on the bleachers about your heart not belonging to Brittany but to someone else…who were you talking about?" I ask curiously. I'm really hoping she'll give me a straight answer. She looks at me for a long moment, as if thinking about how she should answer.

"Have you really not figured it out by now?" She asks me quietly and just a tad bit incredulously. I shake my head 'no' and she looks back at the television, avoiding my eyes. "Can you take a guess then?" She asks instead. I take her suggestion and go through all of the people Santana talks to and may have developed feelings for.

"Is it Mike or Sam?" I ask. She snorts at that.

"I'm a lesbian. Last time I checked, Mike and Sam don't have the correct plumbing. So that's a no." she said amusedly. I huff at that. If not Mike, Sam, or Brittany then who?

"Quinn?" I ask lamely. She looks at me with WTF expression. I take that as a no. The only person left would be me but I doubt that's it. I ask her anyway even though I'm scared of the answer.

"Is it me?" She looks at me blankly then looks towards the television once again. I try not to let the disappointment sink. I guess this is her way of nicely rejecting me. "Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question. Of course it isn't me. Why would it be?" I say dejectedly. Her head snaps towards me as those words come out of my mouth. She sets her jaw and shakes her head back and forth.

"Why wouldn't it be you? Rachel, you're perfect and talented and funny and beautiful. How can you ever think for a second that it wouldn't be you?" she says to me seriously. I just gape at her. Is she saying that _it is me?_ I look at her face for any indication that she doesn't mean what she's saying but all I see is pure honesty and adoration. "Rachel, I like _you_."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: We will be getting Quinn's side as well. Not Just Santana's. This note is for anyone who is concerned about that. **

**Chapter 14:**

_Previously:_

"_Why wouldn't it be you? Rachel, you're perfect and talented and funny and beautiful. How can you ever think for a second that it wouldn't be you?" she says to me seriously. I just gape at her. Is she saying that it is me? I look at her face for any indication that she doesn't mean what she's saying but all I see is pure honesty and adoration. "Rachel, I like you." _

_Santana's POV_

"You do?" Rachel asks me quietly. She's looking into my eyes for confirmation. I smile gently at her and give a slight nod.

"I do. I like you a lot actually." I tell her truthfully. She looks down at her hands in her lap before looking back at me. She has a conflicted look on her face. For a moment I wonder why that look is on her face before I remember her situation with Quinn. "I'm sorry if I just made things difficult for you, you know, with the whole Quinn thing…" I say quietly. She moves closer to me on the couch until our shoulders are touching. She places her head on my shoulder and I instinctively put my arm around her waist.

"I don't know what to do, Santana. I don't know how I feel about Quinn and I don't know how I feel about you. I'm just so lost." She says in a small voice. I try not to feel disappointed about her saying that she doesn't know how she feels about me. But then I remember that she doesn't know how she feels about Quinn either so I take that as a good sign. Suddenly a great idea comes into mind.

"Do you have any plans Friday night?" I ask her, she looks confused as she answers "Not that I know of, why?" I grin at her. "Would you like to go on a date with me? And I mean an actual date where it's just us. I'll take you out for a simple dinner and a movie. It might help you figure out how you feel. What do you say?" I ask hopefully. She thinks it over before giving a small nod. "Okay." She says resolutely. I try to hide my growing smile but find that I'm failing miserably.

I'm going to need help planning this date now.

_**Later That Day…..**_

"Oh my gosh, San! This is huge! You actually asked, Rachel out!" Brittany says excitedly. We're currently at my house, in my room. I left Rachel's house about 2 hours ago and called an emergency meeting. Besides Brittany, Mike and Sam are also here. I told Sam the entire situation last night at Puck's party. I just found out last week that Brittany knew of the whole fake dating ploy to win her over. She was definitely pissed at me for that, which I understand. After I explained to her my newly developed feelings for Rachel, she was willing to be one of my confidants and help me win over Rachel.

"Good job, San. Now all you gotta do is wipe the floor with Quinn's face. Quinn doesn't know what she wants but you do. You want Rachel and I'll be damned if you don't get your girl." Sam says to me with an encouraging smile. I love trouty mouth sometimes. Mike nods his head in agreement at that.

"Do you know where you're going to take her?" Mike asks me. I shake my head 'no'. I have no clue where to take her. Crap.

"I heard the Lima Community Theater is putting on a production of _Rent_ on Friday night. Also, Marzanno's is right next door and I believe they have a few vegan and vegetarian options." Mike suggests. I look at the Asian boy and launch myself at him and cover his face in kisses. He chuckles at my behavior. "I know, I'm pretty awesome." I nod my head in agreement and let go of him.

"Looks like I've got a potentially successful date to plan." I say with a grin, Mike, Brittany and Sam all wearing matching grins.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

…Friday Night!

_Rachel's POV_

It is now Friday evening and my date with Santana is only a few minutes away. To say that I am nervous would be an understatement. I'm also extremely excited. I have no clue what Santana has planned for us but I trust that she knows me well enough to know what I'd like. So that's a major plus! As curious as I am to know what she has planned for our date, I have refrained from asking and spoiling the surprise. Even though I hate surprises. I feel like I'm torturing myself by constantly thinking about this. Santana is actually taking _me_ out! On a real date. This is just so weird. In a good way, of course. I'm internally squealing.

I hear a knock on my door and I yell for that person to come in. My dad peaks his head in. "Sweetie, Santana is here. She's waiting downstairs with your daddy." I nod at my dad and tell him I'll be right down. He remains in my doorway for a moment, just looking at me. "You look gorgeous, honey. Santana won't know what hit her once she sees you." My dad says with a soft smile and a wink before he closes my door and bounds down the stairs. I blush at what my dad said and put the finished touches on my make-up.

I am currently dressed in all black, which is odd for me. I have on a little strapless black dress and black pumps. My hair is now in flowing waves and I am wearing very light make-up. I personally, think I look pretty hot. I just hope Santana thinks so too. I grab my black clutch purse and make my way downstairs. When I reach the bottom of the staircase, the living room comes into view and I see Santana sitting on the couch, in deep conversation with my dads. I smile softly at the scene. I love how well she's always gotten along with them, she's like their second daughter. I clear my throat as I make my way into the living room. Three heads snap up at my presence and Santana's eyes widen at my appearance.

"You look beautiful, Rachel." She says to me in awe. I blush hard at the compliment and quietly thank her.

"You two have fun. Make sure you bring her home before 1, Santana." My daddy says with a faux sternness. She mock salutes at him and he chuckles as he and my dad place a kiss on both of our foreheads. We tell them goodbye and with that we are out of the house, inside of her car and setting off to our destination.

"You look stunning, Santana. I meant to say that back at the house but I got a little tongue tied." I tell her with a bashful smile. She is currently wearing a short red dress paired with black heels. Her hair is falling around her shoulders in natural waves. She looks beyond stunning. She smiles back at me shyly and I swear I can make out a pink tint on her cheeks. I just made Santana Lopez blush. This is definitely something I should write down in my diary later on.

"I don't look anywhere near to as stunning as you look right now. You should wear stuff like this all of time and ditch the argyle." She says in a teasing manner but with some seriousness to her suggestion.

"Maybe." Is all I say. I look out the window of the moving car, trying to figure out our destination. We pass the movie theater so I assume we aren't going there. But then again, I doubt Santana would have told me to dress like this if we were just going to the movie theater and Breadstix. We drive in silence for another 15 minutes, the radio being our only background noise, until we pull up to the community theater. I look to Santana curiously and she just sends me a wink and a smile as she gets out of the car. She walks over to my side of the car and opens my door for me. I smile at the gesture and we set off towards the theater entrance. I watch as Santana reaches into her purse and produces two tickets and hands it to the doorman. The doorman lets us inside and an usher is there to guide us to our seats. As we sit down I turn to Santana.

"You bought us tickets to a show?! You hate theater!" I ask her with pleasant surprise. It's true though, Santana hates theater productions. For her, if it's not on film, it's not worth watching.

"I may hate theater, but _you_ love it and tonight I am here to treat you. I did ask you on this date, remember?" She says with a sweet smile. I blush at that. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be doing a lot of blushing tonight. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Besides Kurt, all of my other friends hate musical theater. Santana hates it as much as Noah and Finn. And they _really_ hate it. They'd never willingly sit through a theater production with me just because they know I'd enjoy it. This is a huge sacrifice of Santana's precious time, yet she's sacrificing it for my happiness. I can't control myself as I lean over the arm rest of the theater's seat and plant a kiss on her cheek.

Her cheeks turn a dark shade of red as she smiles bashfully at me. "What was that for?" She asked me.

"For being you." I say to her with a smile. She smiles back. A few moments later, the show starts and I reach my hand over to Santana's hand that's placed on her lap. I hold her hand in mine and intertwine our fingers. She looks over at me with that huge adorable smile that makes her nose scrunch up and her eyes squint.

This is the beginning of a great date.

**A/N: Part 1 of the date complete. Part 2 of the date is coming up! Also, don't worry. We will be getting some closure with Quinn and Puck. I promise to tie up some loose ends. The next chapter or the one after, not sure yet, we will see what Quinn has to offer.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Part 2 of the date!**

**Chapter 15:**

_Rachel's POV_

The show was great. Santana was great. She held my hand throughout the show and for the first time ever, she kept her snarky comments to herself. And judging by her face throughout the show, she had _a lot_ of snarky comments to make on the acting and singing. But I am sure she held them back for my benefit, which I am completely grateful for. After the show was done, we walked out of the theater together, still-hand-in hand. The doorman tipped his hat to us as we departed and from there we walked to Marzanno's Italian Restaurant. As we walked the 5 minutes it took to get there, not once did Santana let go of my hand.

It was nice.

As we entered the restaurant we were greeted at the door and immediately seated. We were seated at a small secluded booth in the VIP room. The table had a white cloth tablecloth and lit candles on it. It was cozy and intimate and perfect. I looked at Santana curiously, wondering how she got this table. She looked at me with a self-satisfied smirk. "My cousin Mario is a waiter here and he is super tight with the owner. Mario owed me a favor and I thought now would be the perfect time to cash it in. Hope you like it." She says with a bashful smile. I smile adoringly at her. I never thought I'd see the day that Santana Lopez would be so shy and romantic and sweet.

"I love it. Thank you." I tell her truthfully. She lets out a sigh of relief and a small smile. I giggle at her cuteness.

A waiter comes to our table and asks for our drink orders, he quickly returns with our drinks and asks if we're ready to order. Santana orders the chicken parmesan and I order the squash lasagna. We make light conversation as we wait for our food. About 30 minutes later the waiter arrives with our plates and tells us to enjoy. We both take a bite of our food and make noises of approval. This place has food to die for.

"So how's your meal?" She asks me, while taking a sip of her water. Considering that my mouth is currently full, I give her a thumbs up instead of answering verbally. She chuckles at that. "Good." She says to me before turning back to her meal. I chew my food carefully and swallow. I take a sip of my water and then turn my attention towards Santana. I see that Santana is just about done with her meal.

"It seems like you went all out on this first date. I'm just curious as to why. Not that I don't love it because I do, this is the best date I have ever been on. It's just, I wouldn't have cared what we did as long as we were together." I babble on to her. She looks at me with a sad smile.

"I wanted this date to be special because I don't know if you and I will ever have another date again. Did you forget that Quinn also wants to be with you?" she asks me. I look away guiltily, I actually forgot about Quinn tonight. "Look, as much as I want you for myself, you don't know what Quinn has to offer you. If I'm being honest, Quinn might be even better for you than I am. I'm impatient, rude, vengeful and just an all-around bitch. Quinn is also all of those things when she needs to be but not to the level that I am. I guess this date was a way for me to show you that I could be worth dating. Actually dating, that is, not the fake dating we've been doing." She says with a little chuckle before continuing. "I really like you, Rachel. I guess I always have. I've been whipped for you since we met in 6th grade and I didn't even realize it. But now that I do, I don't ever want to change that. But the choice isn't mine, it's yours. The ball is in your court, Rach." Santana says seriously as she looks me in the eyes. The moment has become intense and I can hear my heart pounding in my chest. The look she's giving me is so intense.

The intense moment is broken by someone clearing their throat. I look up to see our waiter. "Are you ladies done with your plates?" He asks gesturing to our near empty plates. Santana and I look at each other once more, shrugging and then handing our plates to the waiter. He takes our plates and disappears. Once he is gone, the intense moment we just shared has completely dissipated. We steer our conversation to much safer topics like school and glee club and cheerleading, until the waiter returns. "Would you like to order dessert?" He asks us. We shake our heads 'no' and Santana asks for the check. He disappears for a moment before returning with the check. Santana takes out two twenties and puts it in the little check pouch. The waiter returns and takes the pouch, before he leaves Santana tells him to keep the change as his tip. He thanks her and then we head out of the restaurant to her car.

Once inside the car, Santana turns on the radio and the only noise to be heard is the music playing in the background. Neither of us say a word. The intense atmosphere that we had in the restaurant before, has returned with full force. We drive in silence until we reach my house and she parks in my driveway. Neither of us make a move to get out of the car. We just sit there in silence.

"I had a really great time tonight." I say to her quietly. She turns her face in my direction and just studies my face. She doesn't open her mouth to speak. She just stares. Usually, I'd find it a little unnerving to have someone stare at me the way she's staring at me but for some reason it doesn't affect me negatively. I like having her attention on me. I look at her fully and see that she's still staring at me but with a look on her face that I can't quite place. "What are you thinking about?" I ask her softly.

"Kissing you." is her reply.

My stomach flutters at the confession. At that moment, I don't think about what I'm doing, I just do it. I lean forward, completely unhesitant, and capture her lips with my own. She wastes no time in responding to the contact. This kiss is slow and tender and filled with so much emotion. It almost feels like a last kiss. My heart breaks at the thought. We slowly pull away from each other, eyes closed. When I open my eyes I see Santana looking at me with a sad smile.

"If you do end up picking Quinn, at least I can say that I got to kiss you." She says with that sad smile still in place. I lean forward and capture her lips with mine once more for a fleeting kiss. After I pull back I open my car door and make a move to step out. Before I completely get out I turn towards her once again.

"Good night, Santana." I said with a small, forced smile. Instead of returning the sentiment she just nods. I get out of the car and walk up to my front door only to hear a car door slam and footsteps coming up behind me. I turn around to see Santana. I look at her curiously.

"It's bad manners not to walk your date to the front door." She says with a shrug. I smile at her chivalry.

"Well that was nice of you." I say to her. She just offers me a small smile before leaning in to give me a soft, lingering kiss on my cheek. My face burns bright red at the contact.

"Goodnight, Rach." She says in a whisper. She turns around and makes her way back to her car. As she gets in and begins pulling out of my driveway she sends me a little wave though her car window before driving off. I subconsciously wave back, still looking at the area her car had just departed from. I don't realize that I haven't moved from my spot by the door until I feel a hand gently shaking my shoulder. I look up and see my dads standing there with smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to assume that the daze you're in is the result of a very good date?" My daddy asks me with a smirk. I nod numbly at him and make my way inside of the house. I kiss my dads on the cheek before making my way up to my room to start getting ready for bed.

It looks like I have a lot to think about.

On Monday, I will talk to Quinn.

**A/N: Next chapter we will get Quinn's side. I guess this story has a few more chapters left lol. More than I had anticipated. Hope you all are still interested, if not, oh well lol. **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: New chapter. Any mistakes written are my fault. Anyway, Read and Review. We're getting closer to the end, you guys. Also, let me say to everyone who keeps saying don't let Puck end up with Quinn because Puck did this and that and blah blah on the show. This is in AU fanfiction. He hasn't done any of that stuff in here. And either way, Quick isn't going to end up together so…**

**Chapter 16:**

_Rachel's POV_

It is now early Monday morning and I am currently sitting on the stage in the auditorium. School starts in about half an hour and I've texted Quinn to meet me here in 5 minutes. I am internally freaking out. I'm not exactly sure what to say to her. I'm sure I feel something for Quinn but after my date with Santana on Saturday, I'm not sure if it's romantic feelings or platonic best friend feelings. All I know is that I have had the entire weekend to think about my feelings for the two girls and I'm still a bit lost. The one thing I am sure of though, is that I definitely _do_ like Santana. I just need to know if I like Quinn the way I like Santana. Or if I possibly like Quinn _more_ than Santana. Like Santana said on our date, it's only fair to see what Quinn has to offer as well. I believe she deserves that chance.

I suddenly hear the opening of the auditorium doors and I can see a figure clad in red and white. A cheerios uniform, I presume. The figure has a high ponytail that swings with every step they take. As the lighting from the walkway illuminates the person's face, I see that it's Quinn. She moves towards me and comes to a stop in front of the stage. She places two hands on the spot next to me, and jumps up so that she lands in a sitting position right beside me. As she settles in the spot she starts swinging her legs back and forth, looking straight ahead and not once looking at me.

"Hey, Quinn." I say to her softly. Finally, she looks at me. Her hazel eyes look almost dark green in the faint lighting on the stage. Her mouth curls up into a barely-there smile.

"Hey, Rachel." She says back quietly.

She and I sit there in silence, swinging our legs back and forth simultaneously. The only sound filling the auditorium is the occasional thump from where the back of our sneakers are hitting the front of the stage. I called Quinn in here for a reason and all we've done for the past 5 minutes is sit on the stage in silence, while avoiding looking at each other. This cannot go on any longer. I open my mouth to break the silence, but before I can get a sound out, Quinn is already speaking.

"I know that you and Santana are a couple and all, but I was wondering if I could take you on a date or something. I mean, it doesn't even have to be a date, really. Maybe you and I could possibly spend the day together and do stuff, like watch movies or go to the park or have a picnic or whatever. I just… I want you to know that I can be worthy of dating. I'm sure Santana is great and all but I think I could be better. That is, if you're willing to give me a shot?" Quinn asks me hopefully. Her eyes are pleading for me to say yes. I remember Santana's words again from Saturday and find myself nodding.

"Sure, Quinn. I'll give you my upcoming Saturday. Is that day okay with you?" I ask her. She smiles brightly and nods enthusiastically. I send her a small smile. "Great." I look at the time on my phone and see that we have about 10 minutes before class starts. "Hey, Quinn, I think we should head out. Class starts in about 10 minutes and I still need to swing by my locker and get the appropriate materials for my classes." I tell her. She nods and jumps off of the stage. She holds her hand out to me so I can do the same. As I land on my feet, Quinn and I make our way out of the auditorium. We tell each other bye and go our separate ways to our lockers. I get my textbooks and notebooks from my locker and head to my history class.

When I get to class, I see that Santana and Brittany are in their usual seat. I make my way to my normal seat next to Santana and sit down. As I sit down and get settled, Santana offers me a small smile, while Brittany offers me a forced smile. I look at the girl with concern. "What's wrong, Britt?"

"I broke up with Artie today. He looked so sad and heartbroken. I just feel so bad." She says with her eyes downcast. I frown at the girl. I thought her and Artie were doing fine.

"Why'd you break up with him?" I ask her curiously. She shrugs.

"I guess I just wasn't into him anymore. He's a great guy but we just don't seem to click like we used to. We just weren't working out." She says. I nod at her in understanding. It was the same when Finn and I broke up last year. He and I realized that we were better off as friends. We just weren't compatible as a couple.

"I'm sorry, Britt." I say to her apologetically. She just shrugs and offers me a small smile. I turn my attention back to Santana to see her staring at me. "What?"

"How was your meeting with Quinn?" She asks me quietly. How did she know I met with Quinn this morning? The confusion must be obvious on my face because she continues. "After cheerios practice, she told me and Britt that you wanted to meet her in the auditorium to talk about something regarding glee club. I obviously know that it had nothing to do with glee club, so what did you guys talk about?" Santana asks curiously. I can tell the curiosity is killing her.

"She wants us to spend a day together. On Saturday. I guess sort of like a full day date, of sorts." I tell her carefully. She just says a quiet "oh" and turns her attention to the front of the class, not saying anything else to me on the topic. Brittany looks at me with a sympathetic expression on her face. I decide to look forward too, as I sink down into my seat.

I know someone is going to end up getting hurt because of this situation and I have a feeling that person will be me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX4

The school day is officially over and I decide to head straight home. As I park my car in my driveway, I see a motorcycle already parked in front of the house. There's only one person I know that owns a motorcycle. When I get out of my car and walk up to my front door, there, on my front porch, is Noah. He is sitting down on the little bench swing we have set up on the porch. When he sees me approaching, he stands up from the swing and buries his hands in his jean pockets.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" I ask the boy curiously. He looks at me with an almost nonexistent smile.

"I came here to talk to you."

I take out my keys and open the front door. I look at Noah and motion for him to follow me inside. As I walk into the house, he follows behind me, closing and locking the door behind him. I move towards the living room and rest my backpack on the floor as I take my seat on the couch and Noah takes a seat next to me. He has his hands clasped tightly together in his lap and he is looking away from me.

"I came here to tell you that I'm not mad at you anymore. I actually stopped being mad about a week ago." He then looks up at me and we lock eyes. There is so much emotion swirling in his eyes. "You're my Jew Princess. It's always been hard for me to stay mad at you. I know it isn't your fault that Quinn feels…whatever it is that she feels for you and that you can't help whatever it is that you feel for her. I know feelings can't be helped, if they could be, then I would have chosen a different and less complicated girl to fall for." He says with a small chuckle. "If you want to be with Quinn, then be with Quinn. My heart might still be a bit fragile over it, but I want you both to be happy." He says to me sincerely.

I smile at him. Noah is such a sweetheart. Just like Santana, he puts on a badass front for the students of McKinley, but in private, he is such a teddy bear. "I appreciate that, Noah, but I'm not quite sure where Quinn and I stand as of yet." I tell the Mo hawked boy, truthfully.

"Because of Santana, right?" He states more than asks. I nod. "Do you want to know what I think?" He asks me. I nod again. "I, personally, think that the right girl for you, is Santana. And I'm not saying that because I want Quinn to myself or anything but I'm saying it because I believe it to be true. Do you remember the summer before 9th grade when you, me, Santana, Sam, Mike, Brittany and all of our parents took that 3 week-long trip to New York?" He asks me. I nod and smile at the memory of that trip. That was the best summer vacation I have ever had. I turn my attention to the boy as he continues. "Do you remember how badly you wanted to see that Broadway show that was playing while were there and how you begged all of us to go with you but none of us, besides your dads, wanted to go?" He asks me. I nod my head in confusion. Where is he going with this?

"Do you remember how bummed you felt when we all declined your offer?" He asks. Once again, I nod. I seriously want to know where he's taking this. "Do you remember how Santana decided to come with you last minute and you thought she did it because one of us forced her to, because that's what she told you?" I nod again. When will he get to the point he's trying to make? "No one forced her to. She went because she hated how bummed out you were. She hates Broadway and theater with a passion but all she wanted to do was erase that frown from your face. So she sucked it up, put a brave face on, and went to the show with you because it would make you happy to have company with you. None of us would have subjected ourselves to that type of torture, just so you could be happy. Not even Quinn would do that. Can't you see that Santana's feelings for you aren't recent? They've always been there. She has been so whipped for you and totally hell-bent on making you happy for years."

"I know Quinn cares about you. You two are best friends. But I honestly don't think that she would do any and everything to ensure that you always have a smile on your face the way Santana does and always has. If you need to explore whatever it is that you could possibly have with Quinn, then do that. I would just like you to know, that where Santana would do 95% of anything for Brittany, Mike, and Sam, she would do 110% for you. Just think about that." Noah says to me. This is probably the most Noah has ever said at one time. This also the most serious and passionate I have ever seen him act about something other than video games.

I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not shocked by everything he just told me. I am extremely shocked. I never really thought about why Santana decided to go to that Broadway show with me or why, when we have a sleepover, she never puts on a horror movie, even though she loves horror movies. I now realize, it's because _I_ don't like horror movies. She went to that Broadway show with me because _I_ love Broadway and she knew going with me would make me happy. On our date, she took me to a musical because she knew _I'd_ enjoy it.

Why am I just realizing that she has always looked out for me?

"I have to go, Rach. I promised Finn that I'd come over and play COD with him. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Just think about everything I said before you make any decisions regarding Quinn and Santana, okay?" He says to me seriously. I nod. He leans in and gives me a tight hug that I gladly return. "It's great not having to be mad at you anymore. Anyway, gotta go." He says to me. He moves out of the living room and is out the front door within seconds. A moment later I hear his motorcycle engine come to life, then I hear him zooming out of my driveway.

Well, Saturday I guess I'll see if what Noah said is true.

Fuck me and my complicated love life.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all of those who are still reading! I appreciate the reviews and suggestions, you've given. I believe the next chapter will be the final one, and will most likely be divided into two parts. And I've debated on whether or not this story will need an epilogue. If, after, reading the next chapter, you all request that there should be an epilogue then I will gladly write one for you. Next chapter will definitely be a long one lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**Chapter 17:**

Saturday arrived in a blink of an eye. It feels like Monday was just yesterday but nope, I check my phone calendar to see that it is, indeed, Saturday. Quinn is supposed to come by any minute now. She had early morning Cherrios practice and it is now 11:15 am so she should be getting showered and changed at home by now. I'm kind of anxious to get this day over with and it hasn't even started yet. What Noah said to me when he dropped by my house on Monday, has stuck with me. All I have really been able to think about is Santana and all I've really been doing is comparing her and Quinn to each other.

I have two classes in total with Santana, as well as glee club and the same lunch period. After my talk with Noah, every time I saw her, I started getting nervous. Whenever, she would look at me, or touch me, or talk to me, I started to get these weird dragons flying around in my stomach. And no, I do not mean butterflies, I literally mean dragons. Butterflies give you that soft fluttery feeling in your gut but dragons give you a more intense feeling. Not a bad intense either, but a very pleasant one. Every time she and I would have a conversation, I'd find myself overanalyzing everything she would say to me and how she'd say it. And I've come to one conclusion: Santana _really_ _likes me._ It's not just an innocent type of like either, but it is an intense, bordering on love, type of like. It excites me to know that her feelings for me run that deep.

My talk with Noah, not only made me start analyzing Santana, but Quinn as well. What I've noticed with Quinn is that when she talks to me, it's always with an air of affection. She always smiles cutely at me when we talk and she's always making an excuse to touch me, whether it's on the arm or the knee or the shoulder, she is always touching me. Not in a creepy way though, not many people know this about Quinn but she's a naturally affectionate person with the people she loves, and yes, that even includes Santana. Because of how affectionate she is with all of her friends, I'm not sure if her affection with me is based on romantic feelings or best friend feelings that have been slightly misconstrued as something else.

I suddenly hear a knock on my bedroom door, I tell whoever it is to come in, and the door opens to reveal Quinn, in a pair of form fitting black jeans, a white _Big Bang Theory_ T-shirt, and all-black converse. I can't help but stare at the girl in awe. It's a rare sight to see Quinn in something other than one of her baby doll dresses or her Cheerios uniform. She seems to be eyeing me as well. I'm wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. I bet you didn't think I owned a pair of jeans, did you? Well, I do! Mainly because of Santana, Mike, and Brittany… they've been getting me pairs of jeans and "normal" tops and t-shirts for each of my birthdays. They've been doing this for my last 4 birthdays so I occasionally wear what they bought me to appease them. Right now though, I'm wearing it to be comfortable with whatever activities Quinn has planned for us today.

"Hey, Rachel. I brought some lunch for you, it's downstairs in the kitchen if you want to eat it now." Quinn says to me. She looks like a bundle of nerves right now. I've never known for Quinn to ever get nervous. She's always so confident and put together but as of right now, she's constantly wiping her palms on her jeans and her smile is trembling. I smile softly at my best friend and get up from my position on my bed. I take her hand in mine and give her a reassuring smile.

"Quinn, relax, it's just me. No need to be nervous. Now let's go downstairs, eat, and get this day started with. Sound good?" I ask her sweetly. The nerves on her face drain away and she nods in relief. I pull her down the stairs and we make our way into the kitchen to see my dads eating whatever Quinn brought with her. I look at her with a smile. "You brought my dads lunch too?" She smiles at me bashfully and nods. That was really sweet of her.

She brings out a container of vegan lasagna from Marzanno's and I can't help but think of my date with Santana, last week. Before I can allow myself to get lost in a sea of thoughts about Santana, I focus my attention back on Quinn. This whole day is supposed to be about spending time with Quinn, not thinking about Santana. The only way it will feel like I've given both girls an equal shot is to make sure that I'm not subconsciously thinking of the other girl while with the one I'm supposed to be focusing on. I shake myself of these thoughts and look at Quinn to see her eyeing me curiously. I just shake my head in a way to say that it's nothing. She doesn't push it and just nods. We then start eating in silence with the occasional chatter from my dads. While Quinn is distracted by conversation with my daddy, I start to wonder how this day is going to play out.

Guess I'll find out after we're done eating.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After lunch, Quinn decided that today is a beautiful enough day out, to go exploring, so we are now at the local park. We've been here for about forty minutes now and so far, I've been having a blast. We've been playing on the jungle gym, or at least _trying_ to. We're both way too big to fit on it, but that hasn't stopped us from trying to play on it. We've been getting weird looks from the parents in the park and this rude 5 year old said that ancient people shouldn't be playing on the jungle gym because we might fall and break a hip. I feel as if this child is somehow related to Santana, because that is such a Santana-like thing to say.

I internally chastise myself for thinking about Santana again. I remind myself that I am here with Quinn and I am here to have fun with Quinn. Santana should not be in my thoughts, at all. When I look to my left, I don't see Quinn beside me anymore. I look around the jungle gym and don't see her so I get off. When I pass the monkey bars, I see a blonde-haired teenager, hanging upside down. When Quinn spots me she gives me an upside-down smile.

"Sometimes, I think I'm part monkey. I'm always finding things to hang upside down on." She says with a carefree smile. I giggle a little at her cuteness. She is telling the truth though. She always ends up upside down, whenever we hang out. She'll hang upside down on the edge of her bed, her chair, her couch, literally anywhere that she can dangle from without fear of breaking her neck. It's a quite endearing trait. I stand by her upside down frame and she decides to put herself upright again, and then she jumps to the sandy floor. "Wanna go on the swings? The kids that were on it, just left." She says to me. I look over at the swing set to see it is now deserted. Actually, it looks like the whole park has been deserted now, with the exception of a little boy and his mother who are playing by the slide. I nod at her and she leads me to the swings.

We take a seat next to each other and start rocking back and forth.

"So, having fun so far?" Quinn asks me hopefully. I smile at her and nod. "That's good. I know that we aren't really doing much and that you'd probably prefer that I take you out on a fancy date or something, but I wanted you to see that even the most simplest of dates can be fun. Even if you can't really consider this a date." She says with a light chuckle. "I just… I wanted us to spend today together without the distractions of other people, or other things, so that we can focus on each other." She says. I try not to feel guilty when she says that, even though I know she wasn't accusing me of anything. My thoughts have strayed to Santana more than once in the last 45 minutes and I feel horrible for it.

"I understand what you mean, Quinn." I tell her.

"Do you want to head back to your place, and put on some movies?" She asks me. I nod and she gets up from her swing and holds her hand out for me to take. I take her hand and she helps me up but doesn't let go. We end up holding hands until we've reached my house. It feels nice to hold her hand because it's so soft and delicate but something about her hand in mine, feels wrong. Like her hand isn't the one that I'm meant to be holding. I quickly shake myself out of that thought process and remember that I'm supposed to be giving Quinn a fair chance. All day is supposed to be about her and spending time with her.

As we reach inside of the house, we park ourselves on the living room couch. It looks like my dads have left the house because I didn't see their car in the driveway, on my way in. Quinn goes to the movie cabinet and searches through it for something to watch. A few minutes later, she places 5 different DVD's on the coffee table. "Which one of these would you like to watch first?" she asks me. I eye the choices she has set out. There's _Funny Girl, Mary Poppins, Cinderella, Sound of Music _and _Phantom of the Opera. _All my favorites. I pick _Funny Girl_ first because, DUH, Barbra. She smiles and shakes her head affectionately at my obvious choice. She turns on the TV and sets up the DVD player before putting the movie in.

She takes a seat next to me on the couch as soon as the DVD menu pops up. She presses play and leans back on the couch. I, instinctively, snuggle up to her with my head on her shoulder and my arms wrapped around her torso. She unhesitatingly places her arm around my shoulder and pulls me a little closer to her. This is a common position Quinn and I always find ourselves in while watching a movie. It just comes natural to us, I guess.

We continue watching the movie in silence. My concentration is impenetrable whenever I watch _Funny Girl_. There are only 3 people that understand that silence is mandatory when watching this movie, and that's Quinn, Kurt, and Santana. Everyone who knows me, knows that this is, by far, my favorite movie. But no one knows just how important it is to me, like those 3 do. As the movie goes on, I feel Quinn shift a little from her spot. I make a move to get up but she stops me and pulls me back into my original position. She and I stay like that for the remainder of the movie.

About 2 and a half hours later, we both get up from the couch and stretch out our cramped up limbs. Quinn then moves to take out the movie. I pick up _Phantom of the Opera_ and hold it out to her before she has the chance to ask what I want to watch next. As she turns around from the DVD player she sees that I'm already holding out the movie and she chuckles as she takes it from my hand and puts the movie in. After she puts the movie in, she makes her way back to the couch and we move back into our original positions.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Quinn asks me wistfully.

"It is." I tell her truthfully. I've always liked snuggling with Quinn.

"You know, if you pick me, we could do this every day." She says half teasing, half serious.

I swallow the lump in my throat as I think of the situation again. I almost forgot about the fact that this is a date. _Funny Girl, _temporarily distracted me from my dilemma. Instead of giving Quinn an answer I just remain silent and give a little shrug. I don't try to look at her face as I do that because I'm sure a thoughtful frown is currently on her face. I don't want to give her the opportunity to read my facial expression because then she might be able to figure out my inner turmoil.

As the movie begins to play, I shut off my mind and focus my attention on the movie. Halfway through the movie I can literally feel Quinn's gaze burning into the side of my face. I'm positive that she's studying my expression, trying to figure out the reason for my, mostly, silent demeanor. Throughout the rest of the movie, Quinn continues looking at me. It's a little unsettling. I'm scared my face may betray me and help clue her in on my earlier thoughts from today. Once the movie is complete, we detach ourselves from one another again and stretch out.

I look at the time on my clock and see that it is now 6:30 pm. Where the hell did all of the time go? I realize that apart from our early lunch and park adventure, this date has been spent in silence. I look at Quinn to see her eyeing me. I look at her curiously and she smiles softly. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" She asks me. I remember that my dads and I haven't gotten the chance to grocery shopping yet. My stomach growls at the idea of being filled with food. Quinn smirks at me, while I blush and nod. "Awesome. I'm going to go use the bathroom really quick and then we can head out. How do you feel about Thai food?" She asks me, even though she knows the answer.

"You know I love Thai food, Quinn." I tell her with a small laugh. She smiles cutely at me.

"I know. I'll be right back." She tells me as she goes in the direction of my bathroom. I look down at my tight tank top and decide to go upstairs and pull on a baggier t-shirt. Just as I pull on a new black _Barbra Streisand_ T-shirt, Quinn enters my room with a smile on her face. "Let's go get some grub." She says with the smile still on her face. We head down the stairs, grab our purses and head out of the house. We get into Quinn's car and set off to Bamboo Forest, which is the closest Thai restaurant to my house. Our car ride is filled with fun and light conversations.

As we pull up to the restaurant, Quinn gets out of the car and heads to the restaurant's entrance. I can't help but think about how Santana always makes an effort to open the door for me. I shake my Santana-filled thoughts away again and get out of the car and head into the restaurant as well. As soon as I get inside, Quinn and I are ushered to a table in the back. A waiter soon arrives at our table and takes our drink orders. He then comes back and asks if we are ready to order. Seeing as how this is one of my favorite restaurants, I already know my order so I tell him it and Quinn tells him her order. He takes our menus and goes off to another table.

"So, have you talked to Noah lately?" I ask Quinn. She looks down at her hands before looking back up at me.

"Yeah, he came by the house on Wednesday and we talked. He told me that he's still hurt but that he wants us to at least be friends because he still cares about me. I told him we can try that. He spent about an hour at my house after that and we just talked. It was nice. I forgot how sweet he can be." Quinn says to me regretfully. "Have you two talked yet?" She asks me.

"Yeah, he came by my house on Monday and told me he couldn't stay mad at me. We hung out a few more times this week too. It's safe to say that we're doing well." I tell her. She smiles genuinely at the information I just told her. From there we continue to talk about glee club and classes and Cheerios and her mom. We continue to talk like that until our food arrives.

Quinn and I practically devour our meals in less than 20 minutes and as soon as we are done and have paid for our meal, we head out. I look at the time on my phone to see that it's about to be 8. As Quinn and I enter her car, we talk more about our previous topics and then she pulls into my driveway.

"So here we are. Unfortunately, this is the end of our day together. I promised my mom I'd get back home before 8:30 tonight because I have to babysit my nephew, Jackson, for her and Fran. They're going to this art benefit tonight and there was no one else available to watch him so I was the obvious choice." She says with a small chuckle. I chuckle a little too.

"I understand Quinn."

"I know today wasn't as eventful as you probably hoped and I know that this didn't really feel like a date but I would just like you to know, that I really _really_ like you. I wanted to do more for you but I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to come off as 'trying too hard', so I decided to keep today simple. You and I have fun together, Rach. We understand each other better than most people ever could. I know your likes and dislikes and you know mine. You and I have that type of connection that most people are dying to find. You may or may not choose to be with me, and either choice is fine because I'll still be your best friend. I just wanted you to know that." She says to me with such passion and conviction.

I decide to do the one thing I know will help me know who to choose.

I kiss her.

And when I do, she eagerly responds. The kiss is slow and tender and I make sure to pour every ounce of emotion into this one kiss. Our lips move together in perfect sync. After a few long moments, we pull away. I look at her with a small smile on my face and she looks at me with a dazed expression. "Goodnight, Quinn." I whisper against her lips before leaning away from her.

"Goodnight, Rach." She says to me, still in a daze from the kiss.

I offer her one last smile before I get out of the car. As I approach my front door and put the key into the lock, I hear Quinn's car start. As I open my front door, I turn around to my driveway and wave to Quinn before she drives off. As I make my inside of the house, I sag against the closed front door.

I didn't feel anything from that kiss.

Nothing at all.

When I kissed Santana after our date last Friday, I felt everything. I felt warm all over and I saw fireworks. When Santana held my hand, it felt right because her hand fit perfectly in mine. When Quinn held my hand it felt nice but it didn't feel _right_. When Quinn and I snuggled on the couch earlier, it felt normal and practiced. When Santana and I snuggle together, I feel safe and secure.

Throughout this entire day that I have spent with Quinn, my thoughts kept straying to Santana. When I was on my date with Santana, I hadn't thought of Quinn, once, not until Santana brought her up, that is. I feel so stupid and blind. The choice has been so obvious.

I want Santana.

Now how am I going to get her? And how do I break it to Quinn?


	19. Chapter 18 Part I

**A/N: For those of you who were rooting for Faberry, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I had already intended for this to end with Pezberry. I actually wrote Pezberry Endgame in the summary and I even set Rachel/Santana as a pairing lol. I thought it was obvious, I guess not Anyway, for those of you still reading, here's part 1 of the final chapter. I'll post the other part tomorrow. I kind of wrote this in a hurry, sorry it's not longer! Next part will be a lot longer, I promise! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18 Part 1:**

_Rachel's POV  
_ I've had the entire weekend to plan on what I'm going to do about Santana and Quinn. I figured that I'd let Quinn down easily and give her some bacon, maybe use my puppy dog face on her so she doesn't absolutely hate me. I know she said that no matter who I choose, that she'd still be my best friend, but just in case, I want to be prepared for the worst. It's crazy to think that I went through this plan of fake dating Santana to get Quinn to really notice me and realize her feelings for me and then I end up noticing and falling for Santana instead. If you would've told me about 2 and a half months ago that I'd have fallen for Santana, I'd think you were nuts. I thought that I'd end up with Quinn and that we'd live happily ever after. But as it turns out, fate had different plans.

Santana and I may be complete opposites, but as the saying goes, opposites attract. Santana can be a bitch, and a whole bunch of other negative things, but believe it or not, she's never been like that with me. Nor has been that way to Mike, Sam, or Brittany. Santana's claw only come out when someone is attacking her, or one of us three. And it occasionally comes out for Quinn and Noah, as well as the members of the glee club. She doesn't only use her bitch powers for evil, you know.

I am currently in my kitchen cooking 8 slices of my dad's pork bacon. This is absolutely disgusting. How do people eat this?! How can Quinn even like it? Ugh, I'm doing this for her. I power through the cooking of this swine and put the slices in a napkin, then put it all in a Tupperware container. I grab my bag and car keys off the counter and head outside. Once I'm buckled up in my car, I take a deep breath and start my engine. Time to go face Quinn.

I pull out of my driveway and make my way to the school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I enter through the doors of McKinley, I see that the hallways are deserted, with the exception of some Cherrios and football players who had early morning practice. I'm here 35 minutes before school is set to start, so really, the deserted state of the school right now shouldn't be a surprise. As I walk further down the hallway, I finally spot Quinn. She's sitting on the floor with her back resting against a row of lockers. She has her knees up to her chest with an open book set on top of her knees. She looks so lost in her book that I take a moment to look at her and admire her. I really can't believe what I'm about to do, but it has to be done.

I slowly approach Quinn's sitting form and stop right in front her. It takes her a moment to pry her eyes away from her book but when she does she looks up at me and offers me a small smile and motions for me to sit next to her. I take off my backpack and place it on the floor. I kneel down and sit next to her, resting my back against the lockers as well. Quinn puts a bookmark in her book, careful not to lose her page and sets the book next to her on the floor. She spreads her legs out on the floor and sets her hands in her lab before turning to look at me.

"You've come here to tell me that you're picking Santana, right?" She asks me in a soft, sad voice. I look away from her and set my eyes on my lap. I feel her hand cup my chin so she can bring my face back up to face hers. I look into her eyes and nod slowly, a frown on my lips as I do so. She smiles softly at me. "I figured. You seemed distracted throughout our date on Saturday. I figured you were thinking about Santana all of those times that you spaced out." She said to me with a soft smile still on her face. I look away from her guiltily. I never knew she noticed. "I'm not mad, Rachel. I'm just glad you gave me a chance. The heart wants what the heart wants and your heart wants Santana. I can't be mad at you for that. What kind of best friend would I be if I was mad that you found someone you like who likes you back? As much as I hate to say this, Santana is a great girl. I've noticed how well she treats you and I think you'll be in good hands." Quinn says to me sincerely.

I look at Quinn with a look of gratitude mixed with relief. "I'm sorry Quinn. You know I think you're awesome though." I tell her with a small smile.

She chuckles a little. "Well duh." She says with a smile.

I remember the bacon I brought for her, and go through my bag and fish out the Tupperware container. I hand her the container wordlessly. She takes it with a confused look on her face and opens it. When she sees the bacon she launches herself at me and hugs me tightly. She starts thanking me over and over again and I can't help but giggle at her. Santana is right, Quinn does need to be admitted into a 12 step program for bacon addicts.

"You were totally going to give this to me as a way to soften the blow of your rejection, weren't you?" She asks me, eyeing me suspiciously. I look at her with a guilty smile. She breaks out into a small grin. "Well this is possibly the best way to be rejected. I haven't had bacon in over a week! My mom hasn't bought any for the house and I've been going crazy. You're a lifesaver, Rach. I am forever indebted to you now." She says as she stuffs her face with a slice of bacon. As she chews, she makes little hums of appreciation, before shoving another piece in her mouth.

My best friend, the savage.

As she finishes off her third slice of bacon, she turns to me again, with a serious expression. I look at her questioningly. "Just curious, if I would have told you about my feelings for you, at least 3 months earlier, do you think we'd be together?" She asks me, curiously.

"Yes." I answer without hesitation. 3 months ago, Santana and I hadn't even come up with the plan. My feelings for Quinn were still there and my feelings for Santana were still hidden. I'm positive that if Quinn were to confess to me earlier, that I'd be with her. But being the type of person that I am, I would have never told her my feelings first, seeing as how she was still with Noah.

She nods to herself and focuses her attention on the Tupperware container sitting in her lap. "Well then I guess this is my fault. If only I would have made a move sooner. Thanks for being honest with me though." She tells me with a small, sad smile. She and I look ahead, at nothing in particular, as we sit in silence.

"So what are you going to do now?" I ask her. She looks at me with a small smile.

"I'm going to focus on myself for a while. I think I'm going to stay single, not have any significant others to worry about and just focus on school." She says to me. I smile at her.

"Sounds good."

"I thought so. So…did you cook me this bacon?" She asks me with an amused smirk. I roll my eyes at her and huff. "Aww you love me enough to cook me food products made from animals?" She stuffs her face with another piece of bacon and chews with her mouth open. "Lemme kiss you on the cheek!" She says with her bacon filled mouth. I squeal and get up to run away from her. She chases after me and we turn a few heads as we run down the hallway.

I think it's safe to say that Quinn and I will be just fine.


	20. Chapter 18 Part II

**A/N: Here is the last and final chapter. Thank you to all of those who have continued reading and reviewing. I am grateful to have some of you loyal readers. If enough of you request and epilogue, I'll write one, but for right now this story is complete. Please enjoy :D **

**Chapter 18 Part 2:**

_Santana's POV_

"I have some bad news, San." Sam says to me as he takes his seat next to me in our Spanish class.

I look at him with a sense of dread stirring in my gut. I bet it has something to do with Quinn and Rachel. In history class today, Rachel seemed so carefree and light. She looked at me every now and then, with a bright smile on her face. I saw her and Quinn earlier this morning, looking completely at ease and happy with each other. I was too much of a chicken shit to ask her if she had made her decision already. Although, judging by how cozy she and Quinn looked together, it makes me feel as if I already have my answer. I look back at Sam to see him looking at me worriedly. I give him a small, forced smile and nod at him to tell me the news.

"I think Rachel may have picked Quinn." Sam says to me hesitantly. I stay silent and just stare at him. He looks at me with concern and puts his hand on the small of my back. "I'm sorry, San. I know you really liked her." He says to me sympathetically, while rubbing small little circles on my back. More people start filing into the classroom, and a few minutes later the bell rings for class to start. Mr. Schue moves to the front of the room and starts his lesson.

Throughout the class period, I stay lost in thought, with Rachel and Quinn playing the lead roles in my thoughts. I guess I should have seen this coming. Quinn was always better for Rachel than I was. She's her best friend. Sure, I've known Rachel longer and I know all of her likes and dislikes. And okay, maybe I put her needs before my own, 99% of the time. And yeah, maybe I've secretly defended her honor on more than 50 occasions and am the reason she hasn't been slushied in over a year. Big deal! I knew I never stood a chance against Quinn. Rachel would be a fool to pick me. I'm not even girlfriend material…even though I'd change that in a heartbeat if Rachel ever _did_ want to be my girlfriend. I'd be the best damn girlfriend I could be, if that meant that Rachel and I could be together. Ugh, when did I become such a sap? I'm supposed to be a badass, not this pathetic excuse for a woman.

Sam keeps throwing me concerned glances and I keep throwing him small smiles to appease him. But of course, being best friends with Sam for the past decade has made him able to see through my bullshit. Sam, Mike, and Brittany can read my emotions just by looking at me. It's both comforting and irritating. Rachel is also another person who can easily read me but I probably shouldn't think too much about her right now.

The bell finally rings and I gather up my things and walk out of the classroom without a backwards glance. It's now lunch time and I decide that I don't feel like being in the company of anyone else right now. I grab my lunch from my locker and head out to the bleachers. Once I get there, I sigh in relief when I don't see anyone else in sight. As I settle down on a seat in the back, I pull out my sandwich from my brown paper bag and begin eating. I take a look at the sky and realize how beautiful of a day it is. Such a beautiful day yet I feel so miserable, it's like Mother Nature is mocking me. I continue to eat my sandwich, not really tasting it, as I hear footsteps on the bleachers. I look up to see, Mike, making his way towards me. He walks up to me and takes a seat next to me.

"Found you." He says to me with a soft smile on his face. I give him a significantly smaller smile as I continue to eat my sandwich. His eyes penetrate into mine and show nothing but concern. "Are you alright? When I didn't see you in the cafeteria, I waited for a few minutes and when you didn't show I decided to look for you. Luckily for me, I know that this is your favorite spot to hide out. What's got you so down, San?" Mike asks me with concern lacing his tone. I divert my gaze back to my half-eaten sandwich and just shrug. "I'm your favorite Asian, you know you can tell me anything." He says softly. I look back up at him and he gives me a small encouraging smile. I take a deep breath as I answer.

"Rachel chose Quinn." I tell him. His eyes widen in shock at the news.

"How do you know? Did Rachel tell you that?" He asks me curiously.

"She didn't have to. You should've seen how cozy she and Quinn were this morning before school and then in class, she was all smiley and happy and giggly…" I trail off, trying to fight off the uncomfortable churning in my stomach. Mike looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Santana. Unless Rachel _told you_ that she picked Quinn, then it's safe to assume that she didn't. And if she did, then she would have told you the moment she saw you or requested a time to speak with you privately. You know Rachel's style as well as I do. You're probably moping around over nothing." Mike says to me sternly. I look at him, with hope shining in my eyes and he offers me a gentle smile. "If I were Rachel, I'd choose you." Mike says to me sincerely. I smile at him bashfully.

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend."

"I know." He says with a teasing smirk. I smack him in the arm and he puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Wanna go jog a few laps after you finish that sandwich? Take your mind off of things?" He asks me, gesturing towards the empty track. I nod at him and finish up my sandwich. We then make our way onto the track and slowly jog, making light conversation as we go.

My mind has been temporarily spared of any thoughts of Quinn or Rachel.

Thank you, Mike Chang.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, glee club! Let's discuss a possible set list for nationals. This year's theme is Love. Any ideas?" Mr. Schue asks us, with his dry-erase marker in hand. A few people start talking all at once, shouting their ideas over one another's. It's a mad house in here today. I decide to completely tune everyone out. I take out my nail file from my makeup bag and begin filing away at my nails.

"These people are insane." I hear Brittany say from beside me. I didn't even notice she was sitting next to me. All I noticed when stepping into this room, was Rachel sitting in the front, being flanked by Finn and Kurt on either side of her, and Quinn sitting in the back, in between Mercedes and Tina. I found that to be really odd because if Rachel did pick Quinn, wouldn't they be sitting together? Or maybe they didn't want to rub it in my face so they decided to sit apart? I know I'm probably being irrational, considering the talk I had with Mike during lunch.

But maybe he's right. Maybe Rachel didn't pick Quinn. I don't know why she wouldn't but maybe there's an actual chance that she picked me. Maybe this time around, I'll finally get the girl. One can only hope.

"San." I hear Brittany say from beside me. I turn my head in her direction and see her looking at me quizzically. "Are you okay?" She asks me with concern. I sigh in mild frustration. She's like the 8th person to ask if I'm okay today. Sam, Mike, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Finn, had all asked that same question today. It's getting pretty annoying. Instead of snapping at Brittany, like I did with all of the others, I offer her a small smile and nod, as if to say that I'm okay. She eyes me suspiciously but doesn't push the subject. She just nods and faces back towards the front of the room.

I decide to face the front of the room too and I now see that, Mr. Schue, has like 20 different suggestions written on the board. It seems like these crazy people had a lot to suggest. The meeting goes on for another hour or so and once we're dismissed, I haul ass out of there. Once I make it out to the parking lot and am about to approach my car, I hear heavy footsteps behind me. It sounds like someone is running to catch up to me. I turn around and see Rachel jogging towards me and she has a smile on her face. Is she about to tell me that she picked Quinn now?

"Hey." She says to me with a huge smile. I want to return the smile, but I feel like she's going to give me news that will wipe the smile right off.

"Hey." I say back to her.

"I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you today. I was wondering if I can come over later, so we could talk. About stuff." Rachel says with her bright smile, still in place. I eye her curiously, wondering why she's smiling so damn much. You don't smile when you're about to reject someone, do you? Unless you're a sick person who enjoys bringing someone's hopes up, only to smack it right down. But this is, Rachel, and I know she isn't the type of person to do that. She's too sweet for that.

"Sure. My parents are out of town until Wednesday, so come over any time you want." I tell her in a calm voice, even though my heart is beating wildly in my chest and stomach is churning uncomfortably.

"Great! I'll see you later then!" Rachel says in a chipper voice, that bright smile never leaving her face.

"What have I just gotten myself into?" I mutter to myself before getting into my car. I quickly put on my seat belt and speed out of the parking lot, anxious to get home.

This is going to be a long day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yes, mami, I made sure to clean the kitchen. Yes, I also cleaned the bathroom. Yes, mami. Okay, love you too. Bye." I say to my mom over the phone. My parents have been gone since Saturday. My aunt, Victoria, just had quadruplets and two of her new babies aren't doing too great. One is going through heart failure, the other through liver failure. My aunt is freaking out and is a hysterical mess. She lives in Brooklyn, so my parents flew up there the moment they were told she went into labor. I've been stuck at home alone since. Well, not completely alone. Brittany spent the night on Saturday and Sam and Mike spent all day Sunday here.

Right now though, I'm trying to distract myself from dying of boredom. The only homework I was given today was Spanish homework that I finished in about a minute. Mr. Schue should consider moving on from conjugation because, seriously, we've been on that shit for 2 years now. I take out my laptop and decide to go online shopping since there's nothing better to do. Rachel is supposed to be coming by, but I have no idea when. I never thought to ask her what time she'd be stopping by. Now all I can do is wait anxiously for her to arrive.

Online shopping seems to be just the distraction I need. That is until I hear a guitar strumming from somewhere in the house. I look at the tabs on my internet to see if any of them are playing an advertisement, but none of them are. My television is on, but it's muted. I look next to me on my pillow and see that my phone isn't lighting up and my iPod is off. I even check to see if I accidentally opened and played my iTunes playlist but the app is unopened. Where the fuck is that noise coming from?

I close my laptop and get off of my bed. I walk around the house to see if any television or radio is turned on but as I finish checking every room in the house, I find that nothing is on. I'm trying my best not to freak out right now but it's getting really hard not to. Is there a ghost in this house? When I was younger, my mami and papi always used to tell Brittany, Sam, Mike and I, scary stories whenever we'd go camping in the backyard. They would always say how this house was haunted by a guitar playing ghost. What if that strumming is the ghost's way of telling me that they're going to off me? I never thought I'd go out like this.

As I head back into the direction of my room, I still hear the guitar strumming. As I continue to listen, I notice the chords of Jason Mraz's _"I'm yours"_, being played. Why the hell would a ghost be playing this song? I don't want them to be mine. As I near my window, I notice the guitar sounds a bit closer and louder. I decide to look through my window curtain and there, in my backyard, outside of my window, is Sam playing his guitar. I pull back my curtains completely and lift open my window. When Sam notices me, a huge grin takes over his face.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing here? And why are you playing your guitar outside of my window?" I ask him in disbelief. He just continues to grin, not answering my questions. When I'm about to tell him off, I hear a familiar voice start to sing.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it__  
__I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
__I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back___

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest__  
__And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention__  
__I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some___

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait, I'm yours__  
_

Rachel steps into plain view as she sings the chorus. I look at her completely dumbstruck. She's sporting that bright grin that she's been wearing all day at school and I can't help but watch in awe as she continues singing.

_Well open up your mind and see like me__  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love___

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing__  
__We're just one big family__  
__And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved__  
_

She steps closer so that she is right below my window. She looks up at me, smiling her beautiful smile and I feel a flutter in my chest at the sight. Her eyes latch onto mine and there is pure adoration, affection, and honesty in them. It almost makes my knees buckle from the pure intensity of her emotions and the emotion that she is currently evoking within me. She continues to sing, her eyes never leaving mine. As she continues on, I hear Sam harmonizing with her.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)  
So please don't please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
Our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

__ As they finish off the last note, they both look up at me with matching grins on their faces. I look at both of them and can't stop the smile that is forming on my face. I feel a water drop, fall onto my arm and I realize I'm crying. What the fuck? Since when do I ever cry over romantic gestures? I guess the answer is: since now, seeing as I've never been on the receiving end of a romantic grand gesture before. I motion for Sam and Rachel to move around to the front of the house, my voice caught in my throat from all of the emotions I have boiling over. I make my way downstairs and open the front door to see Rachel standing there alone, with a gentle smile on her face.

She steps closer to me and bring up her hand to my face to brush away any falling tears. "In case you didn't get the message I was trying to send through the song… I'm yours, Santana. I choose you and I am so sorry for the constant back and forth I've put both you and Quinn through." Rachel says to me softly. Her hand is still on my face, but is no longer brushing away the tears. Instead, she is gently cradling my cheek with tender care. "I want to be with you, for real this time. As your actual girlfriend. That is, if you still want that?" She asks me hopefully.

Instead of granting her with a verbal answer, I lean forward and capture her lips with mine. I kiss her with every ounce of my being. She responds back easily, moving our lips in perfect sync. We continue kissing until the need for oxygen becomes too much. When we pull back, we're both looking at each other with dazed smiles on our faces.

"I would love for you to be my girlfriend. Only if I can be yours too." I tell her with a teasing smile and she leans in again and kisses me. All of a sudden we hear loud and obnoxious cheering coming from my front porch. I look to see that I left my door wide open and there, on my front porch, is Mike, Sam and Brittany. They're all wearing giant grins on their faces and obnoxiously hollering and clapping at Rachel and I. "Where the hell did you two come from?" I ask Brittany and Mike. They smirk at me.

"We've been hiding in the back of Sam's truck. Do you think we would ever miss this?! This is a momentous occasion, San! You finally got the girl!" Mike exclaims with a huge smile, causing Brittany and Sam to resume their cheering. I hide my face in the crook of Rachel's neck, in embarrassment. Leave it to these three to attract the attention of my whole block and embarrass me in front of my new girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

Rachel is _actually_ my girlfriend. I remove my head from the crook of her neck and smile softly at her.

"You're my girlfriend." I say in awe. She smiles softly at me before leaning forward to press a fleeting kiss on my lips.

"I'm your girlfriend. And you are mine."

About two months ago, Rachel and I made up a plan to win over Quinn and Brittany. Instead, we ended up receiving something even better.

Each other.

_THE END_


End file.
